Hermione's Family Secrets - Rewritten
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione is living at number 12 along with Harry, Remus, Teddy, Tonks and Sirius after she brought him back from the Veil. Watch as Hermione and Sirius struggle with there feelings, will they ever admit that they love each other or will they continue to ignore it. How will Sirius react when he finds out that Hermione has a rather large extended family instead of just parents.?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU and the characters will be OOC. I have decided to re-write this story like my current one Shocking Revelations, I won't be doing any others yet as I want to just focus on these two stories for the time being, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, All I own are the new characters and plot line sadly :( never mind on with the story...**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen finishing of her afternoon coffee when she looked up and saw how nice it was outside she decided she would go for a bit of a sun bath, she didn't fancy using the swimming pool.

But before that she quickly made the guys some sandwiches ensuring she grabbed two butter beers as well, once she had that ready she summoned her new Grey and white bikini and headed to the bathroom just in the hall to get dressed before grabbing the plates and beer.

Hermione walked along and into the living room and shook her head, ''Fast and Furious again seriously, here'' Hermione said handing both guys there sandwiches and beers

''Thanks''

Hermione shook her head ''Well since your so engrossed in the film you've seen more than a dozen times I'm going outside to sunbathe since it's so nice out, it wouldn't' kill you pair to get out now and again you know.''

Harry looked away from the film and smiled his boyish grin before noticing her new Bikini ''Wow Mione, nice Bikini when did you get it?''

Hermione smiled ''About a month ago I fancied a new one and decided to treat myself.''

Harry nodded ''It's nice, oh before you go Brian rang asked you to call him back''

Hermione sighed ''Fine I'll ring him later, I don't' know what he wants though I mean I only saw him five weeks ago unless it's about my parents'' Hermione finished softly.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a little smile ''I'm sure its nothing Mione, You have nothing to worry about none of this is your fault you did it for a reason and he even agreed with you''

Hermione nodded ''Yeah your right It's probably nothing, right well anything you need before I go and enjoy the sun''

''Nope I'm good thanks'' Harry said as he took a bite of his sandwich and a swig of his butter beer.

Hermione shook her head and looked to the other man ''What about you Sirius?''

Sirius looked up at Hermione, he had been listening into their conversation and was curious about this Brian was and what he had to do with her parents.

He would ask Harry about it later on, however he did notice her bikini and had to bite back a moan that threatened to come from him as he felt his trousers get tight as he took in the lovely Grey and white bikini that had silver diamante's around the bust area he knew she was beautiful but seeing her dressed like that made him want to drool.

But he shoved that thought from his mind as he answered her ''No thanks pet, I'm good'' and gave her his famous grin.

Hermione's heart swelled a little and had to try to fight back the urge to blush when she saw him smile at her like that, the smile always made her weak at the knees, she thought he was just sexy, she had a crush on him during her fifth year when she met him properly during the Order.

Although she thought it was stupid and would go away it didn't it only developed from a crush to lust, want and then love. She certainly felt a twinge and pang of jealousy when other witches would throw themselves or hovered around him during any functions they were forced to attend.

After all he was going to draw their attention he was a Hero, and a misjudged ex-con and Harry Potter's Godfather not forgetting the slight bad boy look he had going along with his tattoos. She knew she was being stupid she knew he could never fancy her or be interested in her she was just a friend and Harry's best friend and that's all they would ever be.

So she had decided that she would try to ignore the feelings and just accept the friendship because it meant a lot to her and she would rather have him as a friend instead of loosing him altogether. She smiled back at him and would continue to dress nice in the hopes of gaining his attention.

''Oh ok then, well I'll see you guys in a bit, it wouldn't' kill you to get a bit of sun you know'' She said looking at both Sirius and Harry

Harry chuckled ''We do go out in the sun, but were watching a film instead besides it's the summer we got plenty of time to go out in the sun''

Hermione nodded ''Uh huh ok if you say so'' And just like that she turned around and headed for the kitchen and out the back door as she lay down upon the deck chair and closed her eyes.

She had been living with Sirius, Harry and Remus and little Teddy for close to three years now she and Ron had given a relationship a go even though deep down that they weren't meant for each other, she had come back to find he had been cheating on her the entire time.

It had been a few hours after she had tried out her theory and brought Sirius back from the Veil, they had taken him back to Grimmauld when they heard noises they walked into the living room to see Ron pounding into Lavender Brown, Harry had immediately thrown him out telling him he could join his sister after he had dumped her since she only wanted him for his fame and money and putting pressure on him to marry her, he knew she didn't' want him and got rid of her she later joined the Holly head Harpies.

Sirius couldn't' help it he watched as she walked out his eyes fell to her perfectly rounded bottom oh how he wished she would return his affections but he knew she could never be interested in him let alone love him like he did her, after all he was an ex-con and old enough to be her father and he wouldn't' admit his feelings because he knew she deserved so much more than him.

No he thought someone like Hermione who was so sweet, loving, caring, intelligent, understanding, observant, pure and beautiful deserved someone younger someone who could make her Happy. He would just continue to watch from afar and just stick with the friendship they had at least he had her in some way even if it was in friendship.

He felt guilty knowing she was younger than him and she was his Godson's best friend but he couldn't help his feelings, yes Sirius Black would just have to revel in the friendship she showed him. When he realized that the film had come to a break he decides to ask Harry about the talk with Hermione.

''Harry why would she be worried about her parents? And who is Brian?''

Harry sighed and looked at his Godfather a moment before speaking ''She Obliviated them wiped all her existence of them having a daughter and sent them with new identities to Australia before we went on out mission, she wanted them safe so that if they were captured they couldn't' give information and if she was killed they wouldn't' have to go through the pain of loosing her.''

Harry sighed ''I didn't know any of this, as I wasn't any good at Occlumency she didn't tell me and she didn't' want to burden me, I only found out after we were taken to Malfoy Manner we heard one of the Death Eaters admit that they hadn't been able to locate her parents. And I had asked her when we escaped from the place''

Sirius was surprised ''Why did she tell you then after you escaped?''

Harry went stiff for a moment as he spoke ''Hermione was hanging on by a thread, she was broken, bleeding, beaten and tortured we didn't' think she would survive to be honest and that was when she confessed to me about them, it was after she managed to guide me with the potions she carried on her and during our stay at Shell cottage, and she wanted me to know in case something was to happen to her she wanted them found to make sure they were still safe''

Harry then went silent as he tensed more he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind he remembered that day clearly he always would it still haunted him and gave him nightmares he had never thought it could hurt so much but it had hurt more than loosing Sirius at the time.

It almost destroyed him, the screams he heard the pleads for it to stop the smell of blood her broken and beaten body lying there in front of him, Yes it was safe to say that he would never forget it ever he had almost lost his sister that day and all because she was protecting him.

Sirius watched the display of emotion flash through Harry's green eyes, fear, horror, pain, guilt, and hate but it was all gone to quick. Sirius was horrified to from when Harry had just told him it made sense now when he saw Harry's Bogart after the war it was of Hermione broken and bleeding on the ground the same as hers was of Harry lying there dead.

''She Obliviated her parents? Wow that's a very hard spell to do and control'' Sirius said in shock and awe

Harry chuckled ''Yes it is isn't it, then again if anyone could do it Mione can'' Harry replied not keeping out the pride he had for Hermione from his tone.

Sirius chuckled when he heard the pride in Harry's voice ''Well your right I suppose she is talented.''

Harry smiled ''She was always good with spells, I mean she Obliviated two Death Eaters in disguise at a café we stopped at in London the once, she made them forget they had seen them.''

''Why not kill them?''

''Because she knew that Voldemort would know if we killed them as they were clearly told to find us, so she Obliviated them and made them think that they had just missed us as they entered the café, she knew it would by us time'' Harry said as in a matter of fact tone.

Sirius nodded he always wondered what went on during the time they had went away, he knew they were on a mission for Dumbledore and that it was dangerous, well the description of what happened to Hermione was proof of that. But they never spoke about it, none of them even Ron although they didn't bother with him anymore.

''Oh right so why she so nervous and what's it got to do with that Brian guy'' Sirius asked

''Because he is searching for them, and she's worried that he's going to tell her bad news or that they can't be found and her Grandfather Brian is helping to look for them.'' Just then the phone rang and Harry answered it ''Hello?''

 _''Hello Harry dear is Hermione about now?''_

''Oh hi Elaine hold on a second she's in the garden sun bathing, I'll just call her now''

 _''Thank you dear''_

Harry quickly sent his patronus to Hermione telling her that her grandmother was on the phone.

 _''Fine tell her I'm coming now''_ Came Hermione's voice before her patronus disappeared

''She's said she'll be here now''

 _''Oh brilliant, and how are you?''_

''I'm ok just watching a film''

 _''Oh what film anything good?''_

''Fast and Furious, Mione's not happy of course, asked how I can watch it again after seeing it a few days ago''

 _''Oh not you as well. Brian's the same he's watching it to, what is it with you men, can't' you watch something else?''_

''Well there isn't' anything else on really''

''Hmm _that's what he says to don't' you get bored at watching the same film over and over again?''_

Harry just laughed he looked up when he saw Hermione enter ''No not really oh Hermione's here now so I'll speak to you soon Elaine''

 _''Oh ok dear''_

Harry handed the phone to Hermione and silently laughed earning a slap on his arm, he feigned hurt by rubbing his arm causing her to roll her eyes at him before he returned to his seat.

''Hello?''

 _''Hello Pumpkin, How are you?''_

''I'm fine, I saw you a few weeks back''

 _''Oh I know that dear but can't an old woman miss her Granddaughter''_

''Yes, Sorry I guess I've been a little busy lately that's all and with the waiting around for news on mum and dad, I mean I want to find them, but Granddad says to leave it with him I don't suppose there's any news by any chance and what's he doing?''

 _''I don't know love I was just wondering when you were coming over next that's all, as for your Grandfather I'm sure he'll have something in action he will find them pumpkin you just have to have faith''_

''Oh well I'm not to sure I could do tomorrow since it's Friday It's just well I'm working most days and I find it hard to get time off but I can work from home the weekend anyhow, and there's Remus, Teddy, Harry and Sirius...''

 _''Oh Sirius that's Harry's Godfather isn't it the one you brought back from that thingy? I've not met him yet have I?''_

''No you haven't and yes he is Harry's Godfather and yes it was called the Veil''

 _''Oh well that's fine, why don't you come over Friday and bring the others and of course Sirius It would be nice to put a face to the name?'''_

''Yes and ok fine I'll have to check with everyone else of course but if they can't come then It will be just me''

 _''Oh ok do let me know dear I'll cook us some lunch, your Grandfather would like the male company I'm sure they will find something to watch or some kind of sport to watch''_

Hermione chuckled at her Grandmothers tone of exasperation ''I'll let you know and yes I believe there is a Football match, Manchester and Arsenal I think'' Hermione smiled when her grandmother laughed

 _''Marvellous just what I need, well we'll just leave the men to their games while we have a nice lemonade in the garden and a chat, I better be going your Grandfather sends you his love he says to stop worrying and that he'll let you know if there's any news''_

''I'm not worrying thank you, and give him my love too, and a Lemonade in the son sounds good to me, I'll see what I can do''

 _''Ok Pumpkin be careful and I'll see you the weekend give my love to Harry and give that gorgeous boy a kiss from me''_

''I will don't' worry, Bye''

 _''Bye''_

Hermione put the phone down and groaned ''Oh man why me''

Harry just chuckled from his position ''So what did Elaine want?''

''Take a wild guess''

Harry smirked ''She's wondering when you're going over next and she now wants to meet Sirius as she has yet a chance to meet him''

''Got it in one, although she said she would cook lunch and that I was to bring that Gorgeous little boy with us along with Remus and you two of course, that's if Sirius wants to come that is''

Harry chuckled ''Well I'm up for it especially if your nan is cooking, don't know about Remus and Sirius though''

Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled ''I don't' have anything else planned I guess I could meet them''

Harry chuckled ''I wouldn't speak to soon, you haven't met Brian yet,''

''I'm sure he's fine and a Great person well he is Hermione's family after all...''

''Yes he is a great, kind and caring man, but he intimidates people easy, he could give Snape a run for his money and make him look an angel in some cases, I remember my first time meeting him I was nervous as hell, I guess he likes to test people but once you get past that he's a great laugh''

Sirius shrugged his shoulders ''I'm sure I'll manage although I don't think he can be as bad as Snape Harry, I mean it's not as if he's a spy or anything.'' Sirius looked up when no-one spoke and saw that Hermione and Harry were silent ''What''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I hope you like this story it won't be a very long one, but I thought I would post the next chapter I will be updating my other story Shocking Revelations either later today or in a day or two so until then I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle ''Um my Grandfather has been a spy for many years longer than Professor Snape and his was just as dangerous, he worked for MI6 before he retired from active spying and took the position as head of MI5 back here, he now commands other spy's, although he keeps telling us he'll retire properly soon and take up fishing and snooze on the porch, like that's ever going to happen he's been saying that for years''

Sirius laughed ''Brilliant, good one you guys, you looked so serious then, you're telling me that you Grandfather was a James Bond''

Harry and Hermione nodded ''Yes they chimed in unison Harry understood where Sirius's scepticism was coming from after all know one really knew Hermione had other family as she didn't talk about them as much.

''The James Bond films are based on what my Grandfather used to do when he was an active spy, he had many interviews with people although he couldn't tell them much just give the general image and work they would do, the things you see in the films are what he used to do except it wasn't that easy and my Grandfather didn't have a different woman every mission'' she finished chuckling

Harry laughed ''I think your Elaine would skin him alive if he had, anyone who's seen them can see how much he adores and loves you nan''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah I guess''

Sirius looked at Hermione and Harry and realised that they wasn't joking and that they were serious ''Your really not joking are you?''

Hermione shook her head ''No I'm not, I'm sure you know or heard of him he is aware of our world which means all my family know I'm a which''

''What's his name then''

''Brian Dowling other wise known as Brian Crow''

Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock he heard of Brian many people heard of him never met him but knew the name 'Your Grandfather is Brian Crow!...whoa, why does he go by Crow?''

''He has had many names to protect him on missions however he decided to keep Crow mostly so any enemies he might have made wouldn't' be able to trace who his family were and partly because he is still in service and well known he feels we need the extra safety, my Grandmother goes by Crow while the rest of the family go by there names''

''That's understandable and he is now using his contacts to search for you parents I take it''

Hermione's head whipped up so fast she could have got whiplash as she looked at Harry and noticed his sheepish expression and sighed ''Yes, I looked for them after the war but I couldn't' find them they seemed to have moved around and not in the same place or area I sent them to, so he has some people looking in to it hopefully they will find them soon and then I can go over with another Unspeakable and remove the charm or on my own.''

Sirius nodded ''I bet your Grandfather is happy knowing you are following in his footsteps in some way being an unspeakable, and the fact that your so intelligent I bet all your family are brilliant I can see where the drive and thirst for knowledge comes from now''

Sirius said chuckling ''What about your parents and the rest of your family do.''

Hermione smiled ''Were not that great Sirius, and he is happy although he can't help but complain about how so many of us like to have dangerous jobs''

''How many are there exactly'' Sirius said shocked

Hermione chuckled ''Well I have no family left on my Fathers side and he was a only child, but I have three aunts one uncle, five cousins a cousin-in-law and two second cousins who are also my Godchildren.''

''Wow, what's there names and what do they do?''

Hermione smiled ''Well Uncle Mark's the eldest he's 52 he is a chain owner of the car makes BMW. Ferrari, and Jaguar, he also owns the Harley Davidsons' and Honda bikes there based in many places he lives in Bristol, He only had one son Matthew he would have been 33 now, but he died in service saving his friend in Afghanistan my uncle was young when he had him he was the best cousin he spent a lot of time with me.''

Sirius was shocked at that ''I'm Sorry''

''It's fine he's been gone a long time now, then you have my Aunt Sue she's 46 she was a nurse but she's now a University Professor teaching Criminal Psychology in Italy she has Rhys 30 he is a famous Actor and lives in Hollywood, he's been in the James Bond films he's been in numerous popular films. He has three homes one in Florida another in Canada and one in London and there's Sarah who's 26 she's a well known photographer she visits war torn countries it's dangerous but she enjoys even if our Grandparents don't like it she takes pictures for celebrities and other famous people to but she got bored after a while and chose to travel and her home is in France.''

Harry laughed at Sirius's face ''Wait till you hear what her other aunts and cousins do''

''Harry, there not that great you know''

''I don't know Mione I mean you family are all in top jobs or there famous'' he said laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes ''My Aunt Liz is 43 she is a well known artist painted many portraits for celebrities she is also a famous Book author she lives in New York at the moment and has two children Jade 27 who is a popular and most sort out Criminal, family, celebrity/famous people Lawyer she lives in California then there's Lexi she's 23 and a famous Singer she travels all over touring she's always in the press and on the news she has millions of fans she has a home in Spain, Greece, Ireland, Las Vegas and Cardiff in South Wales.''

Harry laughed ''Think how people are with me and then triple it and that's what its like for Jade''

Sirius winced ''Damn bet it's tough''

''Yeah it can get to her, as we all know what the press are like always making up stories''

''What about your other Aunt''

Hermione chuckled ''Then you got Emma the youngest sister she tends to call herself the surprise child and she's 38 she used to live in Langley falls Virginia as she worked for the CIA now she lives in Washington DC and works as a Criminal and Terrorist profiler for the FBI and she has a son Jason who's' now 17 he's due to Graduate soon he plays Baseball and is being scouted to join the professionals but he's looking at University's soon, not sure what he's choosing yet, he did want to join the army but the family have tried to persuade him to not join, guess there afraid, although he's tried to use my fighting at times to try and sway it in his favour by saying that I was in just as much danger as he would be in and that he would have a choice to join unlike me. But it hasn't worked, although I think he may be content at the moment well when he finds something he's interested in.''

Harry smiled ''What she forgot to tell you as well is Her mother and Father are well respected and Popular Dentists you already know what Brian does and well Elaine her Grandmother was a top Chef and worked in top restraints met many famous people to.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I hope you like this story it won't be a very long one, but I thought I would post the next chapter I will be updating my other story Shocking Revelations either later today or in a day or two so until then I hope you like this chapter, I will get around to updating this more I'll post another chapter soon :)**

* * *

Harry then smirked ''And I will warn you all the women are bloody scary it must be just the females, I mean you heard what jobs they have, they are very good looking as well''

Hermione chuckled ''Just because you like Lex''

Harry blushed a little ''No I think she's pretty I mean at least you know when you get older and in your 40's you'll look good and not old''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Thank you oh wonderful brother of mine, so you wouldn't go out with Lex then?''

Harry stuttered a bit ''I didn't say that, you're twisting my words''

''Oh so you would date her then?''

''I...oh shush'' Harry said poking his tongue out at her making her chuckle

Hermione looked at Sirius a little nervously she hoped he wouldn't treat her differently because of who he family are and her Grandfather ''You ok Sirius''

Sirius was stunned at what he heard he was amazed at how successful her family truly were ''Oh I'm fine pet just shocked, I wasn't expecting that, although I may have to visit your uncle I wouldn't mind another Bike, I could work on it and make it fly, I love the one I got and I'll never get rid of it but well I wouldn't mind another one a more modern one''

Harry chuckled ''How about a BMW or Ferrari''

Sirius chuckled ''Hmm wouldn't' mind but I'm more of a bike guy''

Hermione shook her head ''Honestly you and your cars Harry and his bikes god somebody save me''

Sirius laughed ''So do you ever see them all together at all?''

''Some times I saw them at Christmas time before fourth year, not seen them all since, I've seen my Uncle and Lexi when she's touring here the others not so much.''

Harry smirked ''You know who would be good for Kingsley''

Hermione smiled ''Liz''

Harry nodded ''Uh huh''

Hermione smiled, ''Well I've always thought Aunt Em with Remus if he wasn't with Tonks of course, and either Sue or Liz with Kingsley''

Sirius smiled ''Well I can't answer you on that one because I've not met any of them, but Remus would have to have someone intelligent and if there anything like you then they would be perfect same with Kingsley''

''Aren't you supposed to be more encouraging for your cousin Sirius'' Hermione said amused

Sirius scoffed ''Oh please, even I know Remus deserves better than Tonks, she may be my favourite but she's changed and well Mooney deserves better she doesn't treat him right''

Hermione nodded ''Hmm I agree I like Tonks but the way she is with Remus and poor Teddy''

Harry smiled ''Never mind ay I'm sure something will work it's self out and in the mean time Teddy has a fantastic Godmother to look up to''

Hermione chuckled ''I guess''

Just then they heard the door open and in came a quiet Remus followed by a slam and shouting Tonks they all raised eyebrows at the scene when Hermione spotted a crying Teddy she got up and went over to Remus ''Give him to me I'll watch him.'' she took Teddy from Remus and looked at Tonks ''Go in another room for Goodness sake, he don't' need to hear this nor deserve it, you could have waited until he wasn't in sight'' she said glaring at Tonks before shutting the living room door on them.

A few seconds later they heard the library door slam ''A-aunt My knee why Is mummy shouting at Daddy again''

''Oh my little Superman, Mummy and Daddy were having a competition of who can shout the loudest and well it looks like your dad is letting her win the game''

''Teddy laughed at that ''But that's silly and Daddy says we shouldn't shout.''

Hermione looked down at her Godson who had currently turned back to his natural looks which was a mini Remus with his sandy hair and blue eyes that had specs of amber in them due to the Wolf in Remus '''I don't know Teddy but sometimes Grown ups forget the rules.''

Harry smiled at his Godson, he couldn't help but think that Hermione would make a great mother one day ''Hey Ted, want to play your trains?'' Harry asked whilst setting up the track and placing the trains on to it and charming them to move around.

Hermione smiled and placed him on the floor with Harry before joining Sirius on the sofa.

Sirius smiled at Hermione ''Your good with him, Remus made the right choice having you as his Godmother''

Hermione smiled at Sirius ''I'm not that good Sirius''

Sirius shook his head ''Yes you are Remus says it to, Teddy adores you, anyone can see that''

Harry looked up as they heard a loud crash followed by loud shouting and swearing ''What the hell is going on''

Hermione shook her head ''Tonks being selfish again no doubt'' however when she heard another smash and saw Teddy start to cry again her face become hard she called for Kreacher and asked him to watch Teddy

''Mione, wait don't do anything''

Hermione glared at him and cast a silencing charm so Teddy wont here ''No Harry its' got to stop look what it's doing to Teddy she is being a childish brat'' and just like that she stormed out of the room and headed for the library she knew Sirius and Harry were close by when she slammed the door open.

Hermione looked around and saw a vase smashed on the floor and looked up at them ''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!'' She looked at Remus first pointing her finger at the couch ''Remus sit and calm down'' and then looked at Tonks and pointed ''AS FOR YOU WHY DON'T' YOU STOP SHOUTING, ACT YOUR AGE AND BE A BLOODY MOTHER TO YOUR _**SON!**_ ''

Remus looked and noticed Tonks doing the same they both looked stunned Remus did what she said and then was surprised by her laying in to Tonks he saw her eyes flashing and was surprised again with how angry she was.

Tonks however soon snapped out of her shock and got annoyed ''But out Hermione this has nothing to do with you!''

Hermione shook her head ''I beg to differ it has everything to do with me, when your constantly acting like a spoiled child, upsetting and treating my friend like shit and upsetting that wonderful boy my Godson. I wont' have it Remus doesn't deserve this shit from you or anyone, he's a good man. I suggest you get you act together and be a mother to your son, ** _A son_ ** I might add who is crying his little heart out asking why his Mummy is shouting at his Daddy again, it shows how you do all the shouting if he's already pointing it out.''

 _ **''You know nothing**_!'' Spat Tonks pissed that she was being called out on her parenting and because she knew Hermione was right

''Oh I certainly know that he hardly sees you, your always away or shouting at Remus, your never around Tonks Remus does everything, he goes to work and he's busy but he still makes time for his son, he's your responsibility to'' Hermione yelled.

Tonks just stood their anger written over her face she turned to Remus ''Here take your ring back were finished I don't' love you, I don't want you and your a waste of space. You were a mistake Remus your hardly around it's too much and I don't' like the wolf it's too much I want normal.''

''You said you didn't care, you said it didn't' bother you'' Remus said softly

''YES AND I REGRET IT, THE WHOLE THING, you can have Teddy I'll be in touch'' and just like that she threw her ring at him and stormed out of the library down the stairs and out the front door.

Hermione, Sirius and Harry stood there in shock when Sirius spoke ''I'll go check on Teddy.'' and left the room.

Hermione looked at Remus sadly and sat next to him while Harry stayed standing to shocked by what he heard. She threw herself into his arms ''I'm so, so sorry Remus, if I hadn't shouted at her like I did if I hadn't said what I did...''

Remus sighed and hugged her back as he breathed in her scent she always calmed him, his wolf considered her pack, same with Harry and Sirius so that meant she was family to him ''If you hadn't said anything she would have still left, she has been looking for a reason to leave, and you gave it to her, this is a long time coming, it's not your fault Hermione, she didn't want to be a mother not really and she has been having an affair for months I don't know who so this isn't your fault.''

Hermione pulled back but kept her hand on his back and rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

Harry was stunned ''Then why did she have him and why the hell did she try for a baby or tell you she wanted one''

Remus sighed ''I don't know, a novelty perhaps it soon wore off, she hated being pregnant she felt trapped, she said she wanted to work, I told her she still could and that we would work something out, I would go to work and come back and have Teddy while she went of to work, I would even work from home occasionally, and then there's you guys and Tonks mother so there was no reason for her to not work.''

Remus shook his head ''It wasn't good enough she didn't' want the responsibility she wanted to have fun, have a life as she put it, she wanted me to stay at home with him and quit work while she went out and did what she wanted.''

''You do know that everything she sad isn't true don't you? I mean she only said it because she didn't' know what else to say you will find someone who will love you regardless she was being selfish your a special person, your kind, caring, intelligent, funny If I didn't see you as family I could easily see my self attracted to you. Hell many students when you taught had a crush on you, your handsome believe it or not and trust me you'll find someone who loves Remus and Mooney, I've met Mooney and he's just as good as Remus''

Remus listened to what Hermione said and was surprised when she told him students had crushes on him especially when she said she would find him attractive, he appreciated Hermione's understanding he had been hurt when Tonks said about his Lycan it's not like he chose to be this monster as soon as he said that he pictured Hermione's voice telling him off he could imagine her standing there eyes flashing hands on her hips Remus John Lupin you are not a Monster! You are a normal human being who has to share his body with a wolf He shook his head, he felt a little better he knew he wouldn't find anyone hell it's not like he gets out much.

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't believe Tonks would do or say all that she did to him ''And well it's her loss really, she walked away from a wonderful gorgeous boy and an amazing handsome man and father, she will find it hard to find someone as good as you, she will regret it you'll see and by then you will have found someone worthy of your love and someone who loves you just as much, and you got us and Sirius no matter what, right Harry?''

Harry looked up in surprise when Hermione spoke to him he had been lost in Hermione's passionate speech like Remus she really was amazing he was glad he had her as his sister and friend ''Oh yeah, obviously your family Remus, family sticks together''


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry it's been so long I've had a lot of things happening in my life right now and it's just crazy I will try to update again soon and like my other AN I posted to my stories. I will be updating this story and Shocking Revelations first before I do any others.**

 **So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it's a little short I'm sorry :)**

* * *

Remus looked at Hermione and Harry and smiled ''I know, I'll be fine I got Teddy and you guys, I'll call Kingsley tomorrow and tell him I can't work...''

''Whoa back up who said you can't work?'' Harry and Hermione said in unison both looking at Remus like he had a second head and then looked at each other amused that they had said the same thing

Remus looked at Harry and Hermione amused as well but then frowned ''Well no one but how can I care for Teddy if I'm working-'' however he was interrupted by a irritated Hermione.

''Well you're not alone, you have me, Harry and Sirius we'll work out a plan we'll work around Teddy he wont' be alone nor will you have to stop working, we are a family we help each other out, remember the word FAMILY Remus because I will keep reminding you if I have to. You need to stop doing it all yourself, your not alone, like I said we'll help you can still work and I'm sure Andy will want to have him as well''

Harry looked at Remus and nodded ''She's right Remus, you once told me that I wasn't alone and that family didn't mean you had to share the same blood, and you also told me that family help each other, I think you should listen to your own advice.''

Hermione nodded ''Just remember your problem is our problem and there is nothing that we can't work out or talk about as a family, we got your back like you got ours.'' Hermione then straightened up ''So we move on yes''

Remus couldn't help it he laughed ''Yes we move on your absolutely right, anyway what was up with Sirius he was a lot quieter than usual looked kind of shocked actually''

Harry smirked ''Mione told him about Brian and the rest of the family, like what they did''

Remus laughed ''Oh man I could just imagine his reaction, you'll have to put it in a pensive''

Harry nodded ''Of course who do you think I am Mooney''

Hermione smiled ''Speaking of family, My nan rang she's invited us all over tomorrow, she's going to do lunch I just need to let her know if your up for it, she wants to see us all and her direct words were, I want to see that beautiful boy and to give him a big hug from her, she also wants to meet Sirius since she hasn't yet, he agreed and Harry has''

Remus smiled he liked Elaine and Brian and little Teddy adored them as well ''You know what why not, we could do with getting out of the house, and your nans cooking is amazing''

Hermione chuckled ''Well I will ring her now and let her know, we can get there for 12, I'm sure my Granddad will have the game on''

Remus grinned ''Oh yes I forgot Manchester and Arsenal''

''Oh yay so exciting'' Hermione said rolling her eyes

Remus and Harry laughed when he smirked and looked at Hermione ''So you told Sirius you love him yet''

If Hermione had been drinking she would have choked by now ''What! I don't' love Sirius''

Remus looked at Hermione and smirked ''Hermione I'm not stupid as you well know so have you told him you love him''

''I don't' love him I-'''

''Super love him, Mione it's fine you should tell him''

''H-how''

''Like I said I'm not stupid and even Harry knows how much you love him, same as he loves you'' Remus said as if he was talking about the weather.

Hermione sighed she knew it was no point in lying ''No I haven't told him nor am I going to, he doesn't see me like that Harry, he just sees me as a friend and his Godson's best friend, he would never love someone like me I'm damaged and scarred...''

''Hermione Jane Granger stop that you know that is Ronald Weasley speaking not you, it's not true none of it, yes you have scars like the rest of us, Sirius knows what it's like to suffer through a war like the rest of us, you are wonderful you would be perfect for each other you both deserve to be happy and well he would be a fool if he didn't see you any more than a friend, and I'm pretty sure he loves you as well if the looks are anything to go by''

Remus nodded ''Or the growling and glares he shoots at any guy who stops and talks to you''

Hermione shook her head ''He doesn't and it doesn't matter, One he wouldn't want me, I mean he can have any witch he likes why would he want someone plain, unattractive and as boring as me, Two I don't' want to risk our friendship I would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all and three I don't want to be laughed at''

Harry shook his head ''Ok one, who wouldn't' want you, your not boring, your gorgeous, and your certainly not plain far from it and you actually have a brain, Two even if he didn't return your affections you wouldn't lose him as a friend, it may be a little awkward at first but you'd get past it but you wouldn't have to worry about it because he will return your affections and three well that's just stupid and you know it, Sirius wouldn't laugh at you, so now we have seen that those reasons were a load of rubbish I'll ask you again why have you not told him?''

Remus put his arm around Hermione and rested her head on his shoulder ''He is right you know and I think he may feel the same way about you, just think he may be scared and worried you'd laugh at him I mean he was in Azkaban for thirteen years, he's older than you and he's probably thinking that you could never love an old ex-convict like him, It just means that you'll have to be the Gryffindor we know you are and tell him, he may be confident and act like it but he sure as hell isn't going to be the brave one this time around.''

Remus smiled ''So it' looks like you may have no choice but to live up to that Gryffindor courage and tell him how you feel.''

He said looking at her in the eye showing her with his eyes how serious and genuine he was being, he knew they both liked each other and that they were both afraid Sirius had never had a real relationship before mostly one night stands or casual affairs then he had been in Azkaban so didn't have the chance to date, then he was on the run only to be declared innocent and set free to then fall behind the Veil so he knew that Sirius would just be as scared as Hermione, he knew Hermione hadn't had a real relationship since Ron and none before him. But he knew they would be prefect for each other they would help each other.

Hermione looked at both Remus and Harry in shock ''How do you know he feels the same and that he acts all possessive of me around other men I've never heard him react like that nor glare ok so he may have once or twice but that was because he was protecting me, why would he want me when he could have any woman they fuss over him enough.''

Remus and Harry both smirked at the last part about the women fussing over him and they also knew how Sirius acted ''Hermione come on your being stupid don't' you think that if he was interested in those women he would have dated them by now think about it, he turns them down or ignores them it irritates him he may flirt but his heart isn't in it they annoy him, he constantly sits by you which irritates other men and when it's you there all over and fussing he turns all green eyed and scares them off by glaring and wraps an arm around you or touches you someway so the men back away''

Hermione thought about what Harry said and realised that she had seen him glaring at some people but didn't think it had anything to do with him ''you think?'' she wanted to be sure so she wasn't laughed at

''Yes Hermione I'm more than sure, go for it tell him be honest with him give him time to think it over it will be a shock to him because he won't expect you to want him so don't take his silence as a rejection he's still a man''

''You think it will work, because I don't want to tell him all my feelings and be laughed at''

Harry groaned ''Merlin Mione get your ass down to him and lay all your cards on the table your feelings, what you expect the lot that way there will be no miscommunication, misunderstandings or let down's and Remus is right he won't laugh at you, be honest about everything good and bad''

Hermione relaxed into Harry's hug ''You mean tell him about that year, wha-what if it disgusts him''

''It won't he'll understand I'm giving you permission to tell him, if you like we can tell Remus and Sirius together what happened on our mission, but you need to tell him the important bits'' Harry said looking at her

Hermione knew what he meant about the chance that she may never be able to have children and nodded ''I'll be honest and then we can explain to them the whole thing they deserve to know your right, we can trust them it's time to talk about it''

Remus watched them for a moment and wondered what they were going on about but heard them talking about their mission and realised they were finally going to find out the truth of that year they spent on the run.

''All I want is for you both to be happy Mione, you both deserve it and well I would rather see you bring happiness to each other I love you both Mione, and If he hurts you I will kick his arse, he may be my godfather but well it might seem stupid but your my sister and I couldn't live without you''

Hermione pulled Harry in for a hug ''I love you to Harry, I'm going to tell him your right'' she pulled back and smiled at Remus ''Your both right''

''Good now I think we should send Sirius up here to speak with you and I don't want to see you both until your together''

Hermione chuckled nervously but nodded ''Ok''

''Good, come on Remus'' Harry and Remus got up and left the library they were hoping that it all worked out

Hermione stood up and began pacing, she was nervous she would rather face Death Eaters than Sirius , she only hoped Remus and Harry were right and that he returned her feelings, she sighed she could feel her Gryffindor bravery slipping away each second that went by.

Hermione looked at the cabinet and frowned she didn't' drink much but now she decided she could use with some she walked over and quickly poured herself some whiskey knocking it back before pouring another one and doing the same, she could feel the alcohol burn her throat leaving a warm sensation and felt herself relax a little.

Harry walked into the living room first followed by Remus he smiled when Teddy rushed into his fathers arms.

Remus held Teddy in his arms and sat on the sofa with him on his lap he watched as Harry smirked at him

Sirius looked up ''So what's the next plan''

''I don't know she's left said I was to have Teddy and she'd be in touch, she's been having an affair who with I do not know and well you heard her''


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry it's been so long I've had a lot of things happening in my life right now and it's just crazy I will try to update again soon and like my other AN I posted to my stories. I will be updating this story and Shocking Revelations first before I do any others.**

 **So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Sirius shook his head ''She may be my favourite cousin but I could kill her for what she's done to you...''

''Sirius, please I'm just as much to blame if I had tried to spend more time and well me changing to a monster once a month is a lot to take on''

''Remus! Stop! You heard Hermione not long a go do you want me to tell her you're calling yourself a monster? because I would rather face Voldemort than an angry Hermione''

Remus sighed but chuckled ''No I don't' want her mad at me I know its not true but well I can't help it'' he then looked at Sirius ''Listen you don't' have to like her for hurting me, but she is still your family and in the end of the day she is Teddy's mother''

Sirius snorted ''That's debatable Hermione's more of a mother than her''

Remus sighed and nodded ''I know but still I can't hate her for giving me a beautiful son and she is still Teds mother even if she's hardly around and well she's changed war does that to be people''

Sirius sighed ''Don't make excuses for her Mooney, but I won't do anything or say anything because she's Teddy's mother but she is no longer welcome in my home or any other black properties, well other than when she comes to spend time with Teddy''

Remus nodded ''That is your choice and thank you for backing me up anyway Padfoot''

Harry smiled ''Oh yeah I forgot Mione wants to see you, she's in the library it's important that's all I know''

''Why don't' she come down here is she okay?''

''Dunno she' just said to send you up she wanted to ask you something, I'd go don't' keep her waiting''

Sirius was confused but shrugged his shoulders 'Oh fair enough I'll just go see what she wants then''

Harry and Remus watched as Sirius walked out of the room and grinned with each other, they couldn't help but hope that they would get together.

Hermione could hear footsteps and her heart began to race come on Granger your a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff you've done and seen a lot more she squared her shoulders and took a few breaths willing her body to relax this is it no going back now, just lay your cards on the table put the ball in his court

Sirius walked into the libary and saw Hermione sat in the chair he could tell she was nervous about something and had obviously had some whiskey he noticed the glass on the table ''You ok Kitten? Harry and Remus said you wanted to ask me something?'' he quickly sat on the sofa opposite her.

Hermione took a breath and looked up at him ''I want to talk to you about something...something important and it's going to be hard for me to say so I want you to listen and not say anything until I've finished and lose my nerve''

Sirius nodded now concerned ''Ok, Hermione what's wrong you know you can ask me anything don't you''

Hermione nodded ''Yes I do, however I have something I need to confess Harry and Remus made me see that I needed to do this''

Hermione held her hands together trying to relax ''I had developed a crush on you when I joined you here at Headquarters I know I was young and at first I thought it was just a silly phase, but as time went by and I saw how fed up of being trapped and how people would treat you as a child when all you tried to do was be there for Harry well I couldn't help but admire you more and the fact you made Harry happy made me respect you even more.'' Hermione looked at Sirius and saw that he looked shocked

''After time it only grew and grew I wanted to help you make you feel a little normal again, Harry loved you with all his heart and still does and well I wanted you to have some kind of life with him after all you went through and all you missed out on, and in doing so I found that I lusted after you as time went on, we began to speak and chat more I got to know you a little better and well I lost my heart to you not that you knew then...then you fell through the veil and I didn't know what to do when you fell you took my heart with you, I soldered on I had to be there for Harry but I missed you, soon I tried to tell my self maybe it was a lie and dated Ron we were happy when I got a job at the ministry and decided to work on the veil to bring you back Remus and Harry needed you I missed you as well, and when you come back my heart sped up and I knew then that you would always have my heart I made room for Ron but you had it all, and I guess what I'm trying to say is well I love you Sirius''

Hermione looked at him and started pacing ''And well I want you, a relationship the whole lot, I want to get married eventually and have children, your children although I may never be able to but at least I'll have you and I want to love you and no-one else, I want you to love me, I don't' want to share you I can't and I don't' want to lose you either I lost you once I couldn't do that again, so I guess what I'm saying well hoping is you care for me as much as I care for you. I don't' expect you to love me yet, all I can ask is you give me a chance to gain your heart I don't' want to pressure you Sirius, and well if you don't' return my feelings that's fine can't say I wont' be hurt but I love you and well your my friend as well and I would never walk away from that''

Hermione stopped and looked at him ''I understand if you don't want me I mean I'm plane, boring, unattractive and a bookworm who could love me, don't' forget scarred and messed up and well there are plenty of beautiful witches out there''

Sirius sat there shocked and stunned he couldn't' believe it, Hermioen loved him she really did and all this time he couldn't' believe it she returned his affections, he loved her just as much and could easily see himself marrying her and having children with her...wait she said may not be able to ''He... Kitten what do you mean by you may not be Able to have children?''

Hermione stopped pacing and sat down she knew she would have to tell him ''Harry and I were talking and decided that were going to tell you and Remus what happened on our mission later but he said I should tell you how I feel and well if I am lucky and you want me I need you to know that I may not be able to have children, there not saying I can't there saying there could be a risk and that it would be hard due to prolonged use to the Cruciatious, I have after effects and well I was also stabbed by a cursed dagger the healers managed to get rid of the curse but well It limited my chances even more, so you see if this did work you need to know I'm not a proper woman I may never be able to bear you an heir''

Sirius felt himself pale at the thought of his Hermione being held under such a vile curse and the pain she must have been in, he would have thought it a joke had he not seen the fear and worry in her eyes, he looked and saw that she was about to leave and grabbed her hand ''Kitten don't' you've told me what you wanted and now it's my turn please''

Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded she allowed him to guide her to sit next to him she still looked down.

Sirius sighed and placed a finger under her chin ''Hermione, Kitten look at me''

Hermione pulled on her Gryffindor courage and met his grey eyes as she waited for him to speak

Sirius run his hand through his hair and sighed ''I must say I'm shocked at what you've just told me, I never knew you saw me like that and I would have thought it was a joke but I know you wouldn't' be that cruel I can tell you that I'm scared I've never had a relationship before, yes I have a reputation and I've heard what Molly Weasley has said about me but I'm not as bad as she made me sound the reason I never settled was because we were in a war then I lost James and Lily and got put in Azkaban I got out and was on the run as a criminal, I then fell through the veil so I haven't had time to settle down, and while it scares me it makes me happy as well''

Sirius saw confusion on Hermione's face and sighed ''Bloody hell. Hermione I love you to, I never, ever dreamed that you would return my affections, I to have been attracted to you it was during your fourth year with the rubbish Skeeter wrote about you, I saw you in your dress and I thought you looked like an angel, you looked beautiful it was then I felt myself thinking about you, then when I met you properly and talked to you I found it harder to not think of you, especially when you tried to help me and your loyalty to Harry I couldn't' help but have feelings for you.'' Sirius saw that Hermione was about to speak and shook his head

''Then the battle in the ministry happened, I saw you fighting so fiercely you looked like a warrior you were so determined It was then I realised that I loved you and I knew I would never be able to have you I mean I'm old enough to be your father, I've been in azkaban I'm tainted and how could anyone as kind, caring, loyal, beautiful and pure as you have affections for me, but I decided I would be a friend or try at least only like you said I fell behind the Veil, but when you brought me back and I landed in your arms I knew that I would have to have you as a friend I needed you and If the only way I could be with you was as a friend than so be it, but to learn that you love me It fills my heart up, I to want to settle down, I want what Lily and James had and when I look at you I see that you are my Lily, As for not having my child that dosen't matter, you said there is a chance and well if we can't and I'm lucky enough and you want to keep me then we can always look at other avenues weather we have someone else carry our childor or we adopt it dosen't matter as long as I have you and your love I will be complete''

Sirius then smiled at Hermione as he pushed a curl behind her ear ''And like you I do not want a one night or a fling, but if we are to be together then this is it for me, I am never letting you go unless you send me away you're going to be stuck with me, this is it, you are it for me Hermione I'm older now and I certainly wont' share and I won't share you either, you are mine Hermione, and as for those women I don't' want them you are the one who has my heart I will never want another.''

Hermione couldn't believe it Sirius loved her, he really did Harry and Remus were right she was confused at first but she let him speak knowing he was a guy and like any man struggled to say what they wanted to say, she was shocked by his thoughts and low opinion of himself she knew what it was like to criticise yourself but to see Sirius Black do it was shocking, she went to interrupt him but he stopped her so she continued to listen but she would have her say.

''First you are not old age is just a number and Wizards live longer than muggles anyway, your only what 38 you are still young, and handsome, yes you have been in azkaban but you were innocent and we have all have regrets and demons but that is in the past all we can do is look and move forward it is hard, I still struggle, Harry and Remus too, I think we will always be haunted by the war and our past but in time it will be pushed to the back of our thoughts and become easier, I love you for you and everything about you I love how your eyes darken with your emotions, I love your charm that you put on I love that you can still be the joker, but you can also be serious I love your body and your voice when you tease or flirt with me, it turns me on everything about you I love so I don't care about your past or your age I just want you''

Hermione felt her face heat up a little at how forward she was being but this had to be said ''I bought that bikini with you in mind, I was hoping that If I dressed nice that you would recognise me instead of seeing the unattractive bookworm, and like I said we are all haunted and tainted, I'm no longer pure or innocent I've taken lives and I've made decisions that I regret, I've been tortured I'm scarred and broken I may not have children which makes me even less attractive and unworthy of love but I try to not let it get in the way, and nor should you.''

* * *

 **I'll get the next chapter up by Monday, and hopefully if my writers block leaves I'll be able to write more chapters but for now I have enough chapters for a couple of weeks, I am not sure when I'll get shocking Revelations updated as I am stuck on where to continue with it, so I think I'll focus on this one for the time being. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I took so long to update xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy the next chapter I will try to update again soon and like my other AN posted to my stories. I will be updating this story and Shocking Revelations first before I do any others.**

 **So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Sirius was amazed by her words he hadn't thought about it until she pointed it out yes he may be older than her but she acted older than her age, while he could be immature he knew he needed her, he was shocked when she called herself broken all because she may not have children he hated seeing her like that, he remembered the fight that happened with Ron when Harry had punched him and chucked him out he knew his words cut her and that she believed them but it was his job to prove that she wasn't any of those things

''Hermione you are not broken just because a woman can't have children or in some cases may not carry children dosen't make them less of a woman, you sacrificed yourself many times to make this world a safer place so our children or other children like Teddy can live without fear, yes you saw things and been through more than most or any adult would in a lifetime, and you risked your life since 11 which sadly decreased your chance of having a child and are scarred but despite all that you continued to fight you lost more and probably went through more than any of us in the Order, but all I see is a beautiful, loving, caring, understanding, loyal, compassionate, brave, strong woman who despite seeing and doing what you have done still manage to fight and carry on you don't let it swallow you and make you a bitter person, you continue to fight for people less fortunate, that makes you truly an angel in my book.''

Hermione looked at Sirius and willed her tears to not fall and gave him a shaky smile ''H..how could you see me like that I'm not like those women that...''

''Because I love you, not them, I don't' want you to be like them, I like how natural you are your gorgeous Hermione those women have nothing on you''

Hermione smiled and shook her head ''What happens now''

Sirius chuckled ''I don't know I guess I ask you to be mine, if you want to of course I must have a death wish I mean how are your parents or Grandparents going to act when they find that you are with me...''

''They'll love you, and you'll be fine My Dad's older than my mum and my Grandfather is older than my Grandmother as for the rest of the family well they will be just as pleased as long as I'm happy and well looked after they won't care, and tomorrow we take the next step I tell my Grandparents about us you'll do just fine I assure you.''

Hermione chuckled ''He will try to intimidate you but that's just his nature, just be yourself and you'll be fine one thing My Grandfather dislikes is someone who acts to hide who they truly are he hates a suck up as he calls them and likes honesty just say what you think he admires that more in a man or person, also the answer to your question is yes I will be yours and only yours always''

Sirius felt his heart speed up at Hermione's declaration and he felt a little better knowing that age wasn't a big thing in her family he placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her chocolate eyes gods he loved those eyes and he couldn't' believe she was his he slowly leant in and kissed her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and then smiled before he gave her lips a chaste kiss ''As I am yours'' before he claimed her lips in another kiss putting a bit more pressure than the last one, he smiled when he felt Hermione responding to him

Hermione smiled she felt her stomach flip at his words and at his kisses she soon come out of her shock and kissed him just as passionately she was his and he was hers she couldn't be any happier, she placed her arms around his neck and opened her mouth when she felt his tounge poke her lip she met his in a battle she felt him lay her back on the sofa and lean on top of her, his hands rubbing her arms and rubbing circles on her hips of her bare skin.

Sirius couldn't help it when he heard her moan as he drew patterns on her skin he moaned back he felt her legs part and settled between her legs letting her feel what she did to him he pulled back and kissed her neck slowly ''You feel what you do to me witch, you make me so hard the amount of cold showers I have had, and that bikini I was so uncomfortable when you left the room''

Hermione smiled as she run her hands up his t-shirt and along his chest feeling his muscles ''Well, I bought it for you so I guess you approved''

Sirius chuckled and smirked when he saw her shiver he leant in rubbing his erection against her hot centre he hissed when she pushed her hips up to grind into his he felt like he was going to burst out of his jeans ''Oh I approved alight, your so beautiful, I love you so much'' he leant in and kissed her again he slowly slid his hands up her stomach and was met by her covered breasts he groaned as he felt them ''God's It's like you were made for me'' he slowly massaged them as he sucked, licked, kissed and nibbled along her neck

Hermione pushed up against him again she loved hearing the man moan she was pleased that she made him react like he was she let out a gasp and moan as she felt him massage her breasts she slowly moved her hands down his stomach and to his erection she just grazed him and heard him hiss and did it again but put more pressure on him she went to pull his jeans down when she was stopped she opened her eyes in confusion

Sirius was lost at the moment he couldn't think of anything except the goddess below him he hissed when he felt her rub him through his trousers, but as he felt her reach to pull them down his mind screamed at him and he moved his waist away from her ''N..no love I wont' make love to you like this, you deserve more than a quick fuck I want to do this right, well maybe after a date or two''

Hermione's brain slowly come back to her and she nodded ''Your right''

Sirius got up and sat down again pulling her into his arms as he held her close ''Don't worry I will make you mine soon enough witch'' he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her head ''I love you Hermione, and well your stuck with me until you send me away''

Hermione rested her head on his chest and looked up at him and met his eyes and smiled ''Well your going to be with me forever because I have no intention of letting you go or sending you away I love you too much and I am to selfish for that''

Sirius rested his cheek on her hair and held the hand that was drawing patterns on his chest and smiled ''Forever sounds good to me, I can live with that, hell I'll take eternity''

Hermione kissed his chest and sighed ''I guess we should make a move, I'm sure Harry and Remus are waiting to say I told you so, god Harry's going to love this''

Sirius laughed at that ''Remus will be the same'' he shook his head and stood up holding his hand out for Hermione ''Come on let's go and tell them get it over with''

Hermione smiled and followed him out of the library and down the stairs she couldn't keep the smile of her face.

Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled ''Ready''

Hermione chuckled and nodded ''Yes''

Harry and Remus looked up and grinned when they saw Hermione and Sirius holding hands.

Hermione sighed when she saw the huge grin and smile on both Harry and Remus ''Go on say it''

''Say what?''

''That I told you so, and Took you long enough''

Harry put a hand to his heart and gasped ''Would I ever do such a thing''

''Yes'' chimed both Hermione and Sirius

Remus smirked ''Ok I'll say it, I told you so''

Harry nodded ''Yeah and It took you long enough''

Harry then got up and approached Sirius ''I know this is different because I know you and your my Godfather, but well I give you my blessing to date Mione'' he held his hand out waiting for Sirius to shake it

Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement and was surprised when Harry gripped his hand so hard ''Wh..''

''Now I've given you my blessing and I'm happy that your finally together but let me make this clear, you hurt her I will make you pay yes your my Godfather and I love you, but Mione's my sister and I love her, we've had each others back since 11 and I wouldn't' want to choose but... I would choose Mione as she would choose me if I asked her but I wouldn't and I'm sure she wouldn't make me choose either but let it be known I am not joking Godfather or not I will have to hurt you.''

''Harry really is this..''

''Yes Mione it is nessasery, you are my sister and I love you, I will not have anyone hurting you, Ron was lucky he got away with just a punch you deserve to be happy you both do and I'm happy for you, but he needs to know where I stand and it is my brotherly duty to warn anyone who wants to date you family or not''

He then looked back at Sirius and looked him in the eye ''Do we understand each other''

Usually Sirius would have laughed in this situation but he was surprised by the truth shining in his eyes, he realised that everything Harry said would happen he would do everything he said if he hurt Hermione he couldn't' help but think about Lily and James they would have been so proud of him for sticking up for another person.

He was so much like Lily in this moment that it was scary especially when he saw the green eyes her eyes staring at him he just nodded as he let go of his hand. ''Harry I can not promise that I won't hurt her I've never done this before I've never had the chance so I'm going to make mistakes, but Know that I love her and I wouldn't' hurt her intentionally I would never be able to live with myself if I did.''

Harry nodded as he saw the truth in his Godfathers eyes he then pulled gave his Godfather a hug ''That's all I can ask for I'm so glad you got each other''

Harry then pulled back and looked at Hermione and saw her eyes shining with happiness and approached her ''Mione, are you happy, truly happy''

Hermione pulled away from Sirius and launched herself into Harry's arms as she hugged him tight ''I love you Harry, Thank you so much for making me do this and knocking some sense into me, I am extremely happy, I told him everything I love him I really truly do love him''

Harry looked over and noticed that Remus was warning Sirius too before meeting eyes with them and smiling he pulled back and kissed her forehead ''I'm glad and I'm happy for you both, you guys deserve to be happy''

Hermione smiled and turned around and approached Remus and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek ''Thank you Remus, for helping Harry make me see sense''

Remus smiled and hugged her back ''You don't' need to thank me just be happy that's all I want for you like you said were family and when you hurt I hurt''

Hermione chuckled and nodded ''It's good to see you actually listening''

''Aunt My knee I want hugs and kisses to, I wove you as well'' Teddy said standing there with a frown on his little face

Hermione turned around and laughed as she picked him up and flung him in the air once before pulling him in for a hug ''Forget my little Superman, Never'' and gave him lots of kisses ''I love you to''

Teddy smiled ''Are you and Uncle Siros going to kiss and hug like other adults do''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes we are together and will hug and kiss like adults do is that ok?''

Teddy heard his Uncle Harry telling his other Uncle that he would hurt him if he upset his aunt My knee he may not understand it all properly but he wouldn't' want to see her sad like the other boy did with red hair he looked at Sirius ''You can't make Aunt My Knee cry uncle Siros because I will kick you like Daddy and Uncle Arry will

All four adults hearts melted at Teddy's words and watched as Sirius approached Teddy

Sirius was amused and approached the boy ''Teddy I might make your Aunt Mione cry but It will only be an accident I love your Aunt Mione, so will you share your aunt so I can hug and kiss her to?''

Teddy seemed to sit up straighter and held his little hand out like he saw his uncle Harry do ''Ok I share but not my special hugs and kisses they are mine and Aunt My knee''

''Deal''

Teddy then looked at his Godmother ''Aunt My knee happy?''

Hermione laughed and kissed him again ''Yes very Happy and don't worry no one will get your special hugs and kisses''

Teddy smiled and laughed ''Ok''

Hermione chuckled and placed him on the floor to play and took a seat on the sofa to chill next to Sirius she smiled when he pulled her in close and put an arm around her as both Harry and Remus took the other sofa and talked.

* * *

 **I'll get the next chapter up by next Monday as I'm going to busy this week so I'll try and update every Monday instead all that's left to say is I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I took so long to update and that I want to thank everyone who commented, inboxed, favourited or alerting my**

 **I ALSO WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE LIVES LOST SADLY IN THE PARIS BOMBING ON FRIDAY 13TH, MAY YOU ALL REST IN PEICE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy the next chapter I will try to update again soon and like my other AN posted to my stories. I will be updating this story and Shocking Revelations first before I do any others.**

 **Hi guys sorry but this is a bit of a short chapter can't be helped guys.**

 **So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Hermione looked up and noticed that it was almost five thirty she knew it would be Teddy's bed time soon and they still hadn't eaten she lifts her head up from Sirius and looked at them all ''Hey, guys it's getting late so I was thinking after the day Remus has had we should get a take out and have a film night once Teddy is settled what do you all think?''

Teddy who had been playing looked up when he heard his aunt talk about ordering food and spoke up ''Can we have Pizza please''

Hermione looked at Teddy and thought about his choice and found that she hadn't had a Pizza for a while and fancied one now ''Mm Pizza sounds good right about now what do you guys think''

Harry shrugged his shoulders ''I don't' mind as long as you get me my meat feast and garlic dip I don't' mind''

Hermione chuckled ''Remus, Sirius what about you guys?''

Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled ''Pizza sounds good, not had one for merlin knows how long''

Remus nodded ''I'm happy to have Pizza are we having it delivered?''

Hermione shook her head ''Well I was thinking I would order it for collection it isn't' far in the car''

Remus nodded ''Okay if your sure''

''I'm sure besides its quicker than well if you collect rather than wait for it to be delivered'' she then looked at Remus and Sirius ''So what Pizza and dip would you guys like, I'll be having the BBQ chicken one since I don't' like anything else Teddy can have his own small ham and pineapple it's only four slices so it will be enough for him''

Remus nodded ''I'll get the Peperoni with BBQ dip please''

Sirius looked at Hermione and the others ''er what was the one I had before the hot one?''

''You had the Hot and Spicy which has spicy beef, mushrooms and Jalapeńo peppers or there's the Mexican which you haven't' had its' got Spicy beef, Onions, Peperoni, and Jalapeńo peppers it's up to you''

Sirius nodded ''Ok well I remember I enjoyed the one you got me before so I think I'll try the Mexican one''

''What dip do you want?''

''Er what do they do again''

''Sweet chilli, Garlic, BBQ, Mint, Sour creme and chive''

''I think I'll have the mint one that seems like it would go with a hot pizza''

Hermione nodded and summoned the phone she dialled the number and waited.

Hello Domino''

Yes I would like to place an order for collection please''

''Yes that's find what's the name?''

Hermione Granger''

''Ok and what would you like?''

''Can I get a nine inch BBQ chicken, Mexican, Peperoni, Meat feast and a Hawaiian but with no mushrooms on it please''

''Ok, and would you like any dips, drinks or extras with that

''Can I get a large garlic, BBQ, mint and sour creme and chive dip and hold on a second'' Hermione looked up at the others ''Any extras guys?''

Harry nodded ''Oh order some garlic bread not had that in a long time''

''And one twelve inch garlic pizza bread please''

''Ok if you just hold the line I'll price that up for you

''Yes that's fine''

''Ok that's going to cost thirty six pounds and seventy pence and you're looking at twenty minutes to half hour wait''

Hermione nodded ''That's fine thanks.'' she quickly ended the call and turned to the others.

''How long?''

''Twenty minutes to half hour max I'll head over in about fifteen minutes I can always wait in the car, any of you want to come...''

''Me, me I want to go with aunt my knee in car please, please Daddy'' Teddy said interrupting his aunt before he could finish asking what she was asking.

Remus looked at Teddy and saw the pleading expression in his eyes and looked back at Hermione he knew she loved having Teddy around but he didn't' want her to feel obliged to have him around ''Aunt my knee wont' be long.''

''But I want to go with Aunt my knee'' Teddy said pleading with his father

Hermione smiled at Teddy and looked back at Remus ''Let him come Remus, it's fine''

''But.''

''No buts if he wants to come he can come, I don't' mind spending time with my superman, however if he comes then he must get into his pyjamas'' Hermione said staring at Teddy leaving no room for arguments

Teddy jumped up ''Yeah, please can I go Daddy I get dressed''

Remus chuckled ''If your sure'' when he saw her nod he looked back at his son and nodded ''Fine you can go with your Aunt Mione''

Teddy squealed and rushed to his father pulling on his hand ''Come one Daddy I gots to get dressed or I can't go, quick''

Remus laughed ''Ok, calm down she wont' leave without you'' and followed his excited son out of the room leaving three laughing adults behind he couldn't be any more grateful to Hermione, she really was good to Teddy he was glad he made her his godmother and Harry his godfather, he knew Tonks had been against Hermione at first but he had made her see that Hermione would be perfect and that if anything happened to them then he would be well loved and looked after and so they had made her his godmother.

Harry smiled at his godfather and friend ''You do know you'll be expected to play that bloody song for him again''

Hermione nodded and laughed ''Yes I know, but I don't mind it will help keep his mind from earlier, so you coming for a ride?''

Harry shook his head ''Nah to cold, I'll choose the film while Remus gets the drinks sorted''

Sirius smiled at Hermione ''I'll come love''

''You sure you don't' have to I wont' be long''

''Love If I didn't want to I wouldn't have offered in the first place''

Hermione smiled a heart stopping smile at him and sighed when he kissed her she only pulled away when she heard Harry cough and blushed

Harry shook his head ''Come on guys I'm happy and all but she is my sister and I don't want to see anyone let alone my godfather kissing her, just try to limit it around me would you'' Harry said trying to sound serious except the smile and happiness shining in his eyes for them made it irrelevant

Sirius just gave his famous smirk ''Sorry pup can't promise you there I can't help but kiss her it's not everyday you get a goddess.'' He noticed Hermione blushing more and couldn't' help but wonder how far and want to see how far that blush went he stopped thinking when he felt his knickers tighten he was pulled out of his thoughts by a happy Teddy standing in front of them

''Look Aunt my knee I got my Superman Pyjamas you got me''

Hermione could see that he loved them she knew that they were his favourite ones and smiled ''You look absolutely gorgeous my little superman''

''You look Pretty too Aunt my knee''

Hermione awed and kissed him on his head causing his hair to change to the same colour as hers and for him to take her features to look like her son causing them to laugh before he changed back

Sirius pretended to be sad ''Hey why don't' you get to be like me''

Teddy just laughed whilst he was in Hermione's arms and changed himself to look like Sirius he didn't see the awed or longing look in his eyes as he turned to snuggle into his aunt asking when they would be leaving

Sirius felt his heart beat faster seeing Hermione holding Teddy who changed to look exactly like him and couldn't' help but imagine that Teddy was his son and Hermione was holding there son it made his heart swell had he been looking he would have seen Harry and Remus with a thoughtful look on there face

Hermione chuckled when Teddy turned back to normal she felt her heart ache a little realising that if they were together long enough to be married or have children that she may not to be have a miniature Sirius like she would love, but she pushed that thought away like Sirius said if they want one they will it's not like she was told it was a definite no she just had to let nature take its course and hope it works, but they were a long time away from thinking of children or marriage.

''When we go can we sing the song''

Hermione smiled ''I don't see why not''

''Song?''

''Yeah Teddy likes to sing a song and has me join in''

''Aunt my knee has the best voice in the world it's like magic uncle Siros''

Sirius smiled at that ''I bet it is kiddo''

Harry chuckled ''Teds right Sirius, Mione has a really good voice, she could easily become a famous singer like her cousin, in fact she has written some songs for Lexi and sang a few of them how many have you sang with her on there again I can't remember?'' Harry asked trying to remember but just couldn't he looked to her and waited for her to answer he saw her working it out and waited.

* * *

 **I'll get the next chapter up by next Monday as I'm going to busy this week so I'll try and update every Monday instead all that's left to say is I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who commented, inboxed, favourited or alerted my story it means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's a little treat to make up for the smaller chapter last time.**

* * *

''About 15 I did one or two songs on 8 albums the others are spread out over many of the singles she's done, and I'm not that great Harry anyone can write a song and play a tune''

''I can't, you've tried to teach me to play guitar but I just can't get the grip of it hell you can play drums and piano as well.''

''I can't either, he's got a point you should accept the compliment, you are a great singer'' Remus said nodding

Hermione shook her head and then looked at Teddy ''Ok my superman, you ready to go?''

''Yeah'' Teddy said happily allowing his godmother to carry him

''Shouldn't be to long you guys, can you grab my keys please'' she said smiling at Sirius

Sirius walked over and picked the keys up handing them to Hermione, he hadn't been in her car yet her last one had been damaged by a drunk driver when she was parked in a car park and she had only recently got another one

Hermione smiled and gave him a chaste kiss in thanks and headed out the door she opened the back door to strap Teddy into his booster seat when she was done she looked and smirked noticing Sirius's tense jaw and the fact he was looking at her backside with hunger ''See something you like?'' she chuckled and shut the door staring at him

Sirius just growled and pulled her to him and gave her a powerful kiss that left her light headed he pushed his erection into her stomach so she could feel what she did to him ''Very much so, you are driving me mad witch I've never taken so many cold showers before''

Hermione chuckled and wriggled out of his grasp purposely brushing against his erection causing him to hiss before smirking ''At least your nice and clean'' and got in the car and waited for Sirius she chuckled when she saw him glare at her

''You are going to be the death of me witch, you keep this up we wont' make it to our first date''

Hermione just smiled and looked at him slyly ''Well your the one who wanted to wait''

''Yes, yes I know and I'm regretting it, but I want to treat you right I don't' want to rush, well one date won't hurt I don't' think I'll be able to wait any longer''

Hermione just shook her head and concentrated on pulling out of the drive and was soon on the road

Sirius looked around the interior of the car and hummed he liked it, he had been surprised seeing Hermione with such a sporty car but he had to admit it was cracking ''I'm assuming you got this from your Uncle?''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah, he let me have it half price it's the latest model''

''Hmm BMW's are very nice cars, I'm surprised you got such a sporty car to be honest, and I like the colour''

Hermione smiled she too liked her black and chrome car ''Well my last car wasn't as sporty but my grandparents bought it me as a graduation gift until the drunk driver smashed into it, and well after that I decided to get another and Mark said I could get one from the show room since he knew I liked BMW's and other sporty cars.''

''Aunt my knee you play the song now and sing with me please''

Hermione smiled ''I suppose so'' Hermione switched the radio/CD player on and changed it to the track number as the tune began to play

''What on earth is this'' Sirius said scrunching his nose up at the dreadful music he liked Rock so this was atrocious

Hermione chuckled ''Sexy and I know it by Lmfao''

''What does that mean?''

Hermione leant over to make sure Teddy wouldn't' pick it up ''Laugh my fucking arse off''

''Charming'' Sirius said shaking his head ''You won't beat a bit of Rolling stones, Beatles, Black Sabbath, Queen and Iron Maiden''

Hermione chuckled ''I agree I do quite like my rock and metal music but I also like other songs to'' she looked in the mirror and saw Teddy smiling ''Ready Ted, like before lets do this.

 **(Hermione)**

 _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

 _I pimp to the beat,_

 _Walking on the street with in my new leafreak, yeah_

 _This is how I roll, animal print pants out control,_

 _This red foo with big afro,_

 _It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club._

''Ready Teddy were coming up to your bit now.'' Hermione said smiling as she tapped her hand on the steering wheel in time with the music and beat and continued on with the song.

 **(Hermione)**  
 _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_

 _I work out_

 **(Teddy)**  
 _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_

 _I work out_

 **(Teddy)**  
 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
 _Everybody stops and they staring at me,_  
 _I got passion in my pants._  
 _And I ain't afraid to show it,_

 **(Hermione)**  
 _Show it_

 **(Teddy)**  
 _Show it_

 **(Teddy & Hermione)**  
 _I'm sexy and I know it,_  
 _I'm sexy and I know it,_

Hermione smiled after they sang the part knowing the bit Teddy liked most was coming up soon.

 **(Hermione)**  
 _When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight em_  
 _off_  
 _When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to_  
 _tan my cheeks,_  
 _This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go,_  
 _We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_  
 _No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced._

 **(Teddy)**  
 _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_

 _I work out_

 **(Hermione)**

 _Girl look at that body,  
_ _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_

 _I work out_

 **(Hermione)**  
 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see,_  
 _Everybody stops and they staring at me,_  
 _I got passion in my pants,_  
 _And I ain't' afraid to show it,_

 **(Teddy)**

 _Show it_

 **(Hermione)**

 _Show it_

 **(Teddy & Hermione)**  
 _I'm sexy and I know it_  
 _I'm sexy and I know it_

 **(Hermione)**

 _Check it out, check it out_

Hermione smiled ''Ready Teddy 1,2,3'' and she smiled as she quickly caught a glimpse of his little moves and couldn't' keep the smile of her face as she still remained focussed on the road ahead of her she too began to move the same as Teddy.

 **(Teddy)**  
 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,_  
 _Yeah_

 **(Hermione)** \- Laughing as she hears Teddy finish singing and wiggling to the song.  
 _Do the wiggle man,_  
 _Do the wiggle man_

 _I'm sexy and I know it_

 **(Teddy)**

 _Girl look at that body,  
_ _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_

 _I work out_

 **(Hermione)**

 _Girl look at that body,  
_ _Girl look at that body,_  
 _Girl look at that body,_ _I work out_

''Ready Teddy last part.''

 **(Teddy & Hermione)**  
 _I'm sexy and I know it._

At the end of the song Hermione laughed however she furrowed her brow at the look on Sirius's face ''What my little superman loves this song, especially the wiggle part.'' she said getting a little defensive.

Sirius just shook his head at Hermione he had to agree with Harry and Teddy on how brilliant her singing voice was however, but what caused him to look stare was her breasts shaking about as Hermione wiggled he body along with the song ''Yes, I can see that and I can safely say I love the wiggle part to''

Hermione was confused by his comment when she thought about what he said and then the direction of his eyes she glanced down quickly and noticed the bulge in his jeans which gave it away and caused her to gasp and blush a little ''Oh...right I see and I can only assume you enjoyed the show?''

Sirius looked her in the eye with his own smouldering grey eyes ''Oh I enjoyed the show very much''

''Did you like our song Uncle Siros, Aunt my knee's the best.'' Teddy said pleased from his seat in the car

Sirius couldn't help it and looked at Teddy ''Yes Teddy it was very good, and you're singing and dancing was just as good and you were right your Aunt Mione's voice is beautiful.''

Teddy nodded ''Uh huh maybe you should have her sing you a song at bed time to help you sleep, like she does for me sometimes it' makes me sleepy'' he then looked at his Godmother ''You should sing for Uncle Siros Aunt my knee to help him sleep.''

Sirius smirked at Hermione ''Yes maybe you should come sing and help me sleep Mione''

Hermione slapped his shoulder and mock glared at him knowing full well his comment wasn't innocent she looked up as she saw the Domino sign ''Right were here, Sirius stays with Teddy I'll go get the meal'', she leant over and grabbed her handbag from the dash bored where she placed it when she got in the car.

Teddy watched as his Godmother left the car ''Uncle Siros if you and Aunt my knee have babies does that mean they will be my god brother or sister''

Sirius looked at Teddy and chuckled ''Yes mate I guess they would be, since she is your godmother like Harry is your godfather''

''I wish Aunt my knee was my mum sometimes she's the best in the whole wide world and she isn't mean to daddy or make him sad.''

''Yes she is nice and loves you very much and she does sent' make your daddy sad but you already have a mum that loves you.'' Sirius said softly turning his boy to look at the little boy or as he calls him mini or little Moony

''No she doesn't she never plays with me, she's always shouting and she is never home when I tell her I love her like I do daddy she just says ok, and when it was just me and Mummy home she never talks to me and a strange man comes around sometimes but he would be gone before Daddy got home, they made funny noises but mummy said he was tickling her that's why she was making noises.''

Hermione had just got into the car and placed the Pizza's on Sirius lap when she saw the sad look on Teddy's face and the slight anger on Sirius ''Ok what's wrong''

Sirius just looked at Hermione and sighed ''Teddy was just saying how he wishes you was his mother since he thinks Tonks doesn't love him''

Hermione frowned and looked at a tear stained Teddy ''Oh my little superman, why would you need another Mummy when you already got one'' Hermione listened as Teddy repeated what he told Sirius and knew instantly why he had been angry she was angry to and she knew that if she saw Tons she wouldn't' hesitate to hex her, ''Ok darling, but why have you not told Daddy or anyone else about this strange man.''

''Because Mummy said that it would make Daddy sad and that it would be our little secret, I told her that Daddy said keeping secrets are bad and she said that they were just doing what friends do and I didn't want to make Daddy sad'' Teddy then looked at his godmother sadly ''I'm sorry I've been bad''

Hermione felt her heart break at that ''No teddy you haven't been a bad boy you are a good boy I don't want to see your daddy sad either, but we should tell him you are right it isn't nice to keep secrets''

''B..but Daddy will be mad that I lied'' Teddy said looking wide eyed and scared which unknown to him made his godmother even more angry that he's the one who's suffering.

Hermione shook her head ''No he wont my sweet because I'll be right there next to you and Uncle Sirius, we can tell him together, he may be a little angry and sad but not because of you ok I promise you have done nothing wrong ok you trust me don't' you.''

''Yes you never tell fibs to me or brake a promise''

''Then you know that I will be with you the entire time we tell you father, and I promise you he will be mad and sad but not at you that I promise you.''

''Ok, we go home now''

Hermione smiled ''Yes we are going home, I'm sure you are very hungry''

''Uh huh, will you sing me a song to help me sleep tonight please.''

''Of course I will my sweet, now lets go home and have something to eat'' Hermione started the car and began the journey home she had a tight grip on the steering wheel imagining it as Tonks neck as she thought of her and how she had used Teddy like that she felt a hand on her lap and looked, she smiled softly at Sirius and squeezed his hand in thanks before continuing to drive.

''Hey Teddy, guess were we are going tomorrow'' Hermione said hoping to take his mind of what he just told them and to keep her self from dropping them off and going to hex Tonks.

''The park'' Teddy said taking a guess

Hermione chuckled ''No, not the park but you will be able to go on the swings that my granddad made for you.

''Were going to great nana crows house Teddy said excitedly he loved going to the house, they were very nice to him and they even made a swing for him to play on when he went

Hermione chuckled ''Yes and Perdy has gotten bigger''

''Perdy?'' Asked a confused Sirius as he waited for her to tell him what he meant.

Hermione chuckled ''My nans Dog, she has two Dalmatians and asked Teddy to name them, he chose the names from the Disney film 101 Dalmatians, the girl was called Perdy and the boy was called Pongo they love Teddy Granddad trained them so they would be guard dogs and taught them tricks Teddy loves to get them to do tricks they are very protective of Teddy, Harry pretended that he was hurting Teddy and Pongo and Perdy barked at him and jumped in front of him as if to stop any attack''

''Ah so that's what Harry means when he keeps asking if there were any puppies yet''

''Yes my nan is trying to breed them, and Harry desperately wants a puppy, Teddy does to'' she said shaking her head

Sirius just chuckled at that ''I'm sure Remus will be pleased when they do have pups''

Hermione chuckled ''You should have seen his face when Teddy said he wanted one to, Remus said no and Harry told him that he would have one and that they could share him that way Remus can't say no.''

Sirius laughed out loud at that ''That is a Marauder worthy prank that''

Hermione chuckled she looked in the mirror and smiled seeing Teddy playing with his toy car that he had left in the car the last time. And soon enough they were pulling into the drive outside Grimmauld place she handed Sirius the food whilst she got Teddy out of the car and locked it.

Hermione chuckled she looked in the mirror and smiled seeing Teddy playing with his toy car that he had left in the car the last time. And soon enough they were pulling into the drive outside Grimmauld place she handed Sirius the food whilst she got Teddy out of the car and locked it.

Teddy buried his head in her shoulder as he allowed small tears to fall from his face

Hermione felt the tears ''Hey, my little superman what's wrong''

''D..daddy's gonna be mad and sad''

Hermione sighed ''Sirius could you make sure Remus and Harry are in the living room and make sure Remus is calm''

Sirius gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed in to do what she asked she really was good with Teddy

''Okay what did I just say in the car''

''That you promise Daddy wont be mad or sad with me.''

''Right and what was it you said when I asked if you trusted me.''

''That you don't tell fibs and if you make me a promise you keep it.''

''Exactly, now we are going to go in there together and you are going to tell your father what you just told me, I'll help you and you can stay with me as we tell him okay.'' when she saw him nod she turned towards the house and began walking up the path, tonight was going to be tense and emotional not what she had planned when she said a quiet evening she just sighed and shook her head and entered the house.

* * *

 **Hey guys thought I'd treat you to another chapter a bit earlier for all the reviewers asking for a new chapter and because the last one was smaller than usual, I will still post another chapter Monday as I have been doing but this is a little treat**

 **Hope you all like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

Remus looked up when he saw his friends face looking grim ''Sirius what's wrong Teddy...''

''Is fine, but he has admitted some things to me and Hermione and he is currently upset he doesn't want to see you sad and he thinks you'll be mad at him and believe me mate It is important he doesn't pick up on your anger because you will be I was and don't even get me started on Hermione''

Remus looked up concerned now but he had a sinking feeling but he nodded ''Ok just what started this little confession exactly''

''Teddy said he wished Hermione was his mother instead of Tonks and when I told him that he had a mother well he sort of confessed some things as he was upset, Hermione calmed him down and she is currently making sure he is ok right now''

Remus was stunned he never thought Teddy would say something like that, he was concerned now ''Ok fine''

Harry sat down next to Remus and looked up when he saw Hermione enter with a tear stained Teddy his head was burrowed in her neck but you could see his face a little

Remus' felt his heart break at the sight of his son so upset he stood up and approached his son ''Teddy, your Uncle Sirius says you have something to tell me'' he said in a gentle soothing tone

Teddy lifted his little head up but had a tight grip on his Godmother and nodded

''Ok would you and your Aunt Mione like to tell me what's wrong, I promise I wont' be mad at you''

Hermione sat down on the sofa while Remus sat opposite her with Sirius and Harry on the other side of Hermione

Teddy nodded ''Ok''

Remus nodded 'Ok want to tell me why you want Mione to be your Mum when you have one who loves you already''

''She doesn't love me, she never plays with me she leaves me alone and tells me to stay in my room when you was not home. Aunt my knee won't do that she loves me and plays with me and she doesn't make you sad or shout all the time.''

Remus was taken back by that answer he hadn't expected that he was now concerned he hadn't been aware of this he then looked at Hermione for an explanation

Hermione cleared her throat and told him the important bit about what Teddy heard ''And he was afraid you would be mad at him because he knows he mustn't tell lies and he also didn't' want to make you sad''

Remus was clenching and unclenching his fists as he listened to everything Teddy had told Hermione he looked at his son to see him looking at him nervously ''What else has she told you to not tell me?''

''Nothing only I'm not to tell you that I stayed in my room or on my own when she was with that man, but I don't know why I was not allowed to tell you if he was just tickling her aunt my knee tickles me all the time and uncle arry tickles her but we don't have to keep it a secret''

Remus shook his head ''I don't know Teddy your mother shouldn't have told you to lie me or others and I'm very proud of you for telling me I'm not mad at you I am a little sad but not with you because,you have done nothing wrong.''

''Then why''

''Because your mother was being silly and naughty and what she was doing is a little different to what aunt Mione does when she tickles you or Harry tickles her your mother does love you Teddy she just finds it hard to tell you or show you.''

Teddy nodded ''Will you shout at mummy when she comes home''

Remus didn't know how to tell his son that his mother had left them and that he probably wouldn't' see her for a while

Hermione smiled at Teddy ''Your Mummy isn't going to be home tonight she has this really big job she has to do and she will be staying with your Nan so she wont wake you up when she comes home when she falls over because she cares and dosen't want to make you tired because you have been woken up''

''So she's having a sleep over then like when I stay over sometimes''

''Yes only she will be out most of the time with her job and will have to sometimes travel so she won't be there all the time''

''Oh ok then, can we have Pizza now''

Hermione chuckled as she tickled his sides making him giggle which brought a smile on everyone's faces ''That my little superman is an excellent Idea'' she then placed him down on the floor before looking at Harry ''You can come with me and get the drinks while I serve the Pizza,'' she then looked around at the others ''Everyone in the kitchen please''

''Yes boss right away boss'' Sirius said pretending to salute her causing everyone to laugh

Hermione shook her head and headed for the kitchen levitating the pizzas with her, once she arrived she waved her wand and the pizzas were placed in the middle of the table while Teddy's was closer so he could reach easily she then opened the dips and placed them in the middle as well.

''What do you want to drink guys''

''I'll have some apple juice thanks''

''Me have apple juice like aunt my knee please'' Teddy asked as around his Pizza.

Harry chuckled ''What about you pair?''

Sirius looked up as he was about to take his seat on the other side of Hermione as he noticed Teddy was on her left ''I'll have a beer''

Remus just looked up ''I'll have a beer as well''

Harry nodded and poured a drink for both Teddy and Hermione before he grabbed three beers for himself, Remus and Sirius and joining everyone at the table

Teddy smiled ''Thank you''

Harry smiled at his Godson ''your welcome, so Sirius didn't' I say Mione can sing''

Sirius smiled when he saw her blush ''Yes you did and she was amazing''

Harry then looked over at Hermione smugly ''See you could so be a famous singer like Lexi, you even helped her write some of them''

Remus looked surprised ''You helped write some songs''

Hermione nodded ''I used to love writing when I was younger and she said I had good ideas and as I got older I would work with her we would chat and bounce ideas of each other I would write them while she would practice singing the lyrics. I would then play the guitar, drums or piano to help find a tune that would go with the words, Lex was never good with musical instruments.''

Harry nodded ''The best song was Dark Horse it really is a good song it's powerful''

Hermione smiled ''That was one of my favourites although the ones I helped her write after she broke up with her fiancé Morgan quite a while back were a close second.''

''Oh lips are moving''

''Uh huh. I'm currently in the middle writing a song now well trying Lex emailed her ideas and plans over so I'm testing different words to create a song for her.''

''Do you get paid for helping her? Remus asked surprised and interested

''Yes, I get paid her manager transfers the money into a muggle account, let's just say I'm not hurting for money that's not including what I have in Galleons and from my Order of Merlin.''

Harry then smirked ''That's not all Mione is on at least a four to five figure number since she get's paid for each time someone asks to take Lexi's song to sing it themselves or to change it up a little and then there are the thousands of albums and singles that fans by'' he watched as Remus and Sirius's eyes popped out of there sockets in shock

Sirius was amazed and then wanted to here the songs ''Hey I want to here those songs I've not heard her sing and if she's as good as Mione she must be amazing''

Harry smiled ''She is brilliant like Mione''

Hermione smiled and shook her head ''Well you can always watch the MTV Music channel or the Box her music videos are often played amongst other peoples songs and when she is over here touring perhaps I could get us some tickets to see her live on stage''

Sirius grinned ''Brilliant it's been years since I've been to a gig''

Remus nodded in agreement ''Yes it has been quite some time last time we went was with James before he got married to Lilly''

Hermione chuckled ''Her gigs aren't rock music mind and there are thousands of fans that come to see her, she is currently touring America but I'm sure she will be touring over here sometime as she asked to do the song I know she will want to test it out so that leads me to believe she will be coming over.''

''Don't mind it will be just nice to be in that environment again'' Sirius said seriously

Hermione smirked ''I'm sure Harry will more than happily come with us''

Harry glared at Hermione ''For the last time I do not have the hots for Lexi''

''No well you certainly looked a little pleased that she was single''

''That's a lie I was just happy that she got rid of him she deserves better.''

''Yeah like you.''

Harry just groaned in frustration causing the others to laugh at his expense as they all enjoyed there Pizza and chatted about different things as well as teasing Harry.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry the chapter was a little late, I was a little busy yesterday and didnt' have time to get to the laptop to update. So here it is better late then never I suppose :)**

 **Hope you all like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

Soon enough everyone had finished there meal and were just talking and finishing there drinks when Remus asked them what film they would be watching.

''Um I don't know what do you guys fancy?'' Hermione said looking around the room

''How about James Bond the one your cousin is in?'' Harry said looking at everyone

Hermione shook her head ''No absolutely not, you've seen that film loads of times lets pick something else besides I've seen enough of him in person thank you I don't' need to see him in the film as well.''

''How about the Termin...''

''Nope that was on earlier this afternoon Sirius and Harry were watching it''

Remus laughed ''Ok how about American Pie or Jaws''

Hermione thought about it for a moment ''Hmm not bad choices really''

''How about that film with the bear in it?'' Sirius said causing them all to look at him.

Harry immediately smiled ''Yeah lets watch that it's a good film.''

Remus smiled ''I'm up for it Hermione''

Hermione nodded ''Actually I haven't seen that film in ages and we could all do with a laugh.''

Remus nodded and looked at his son he could tell Teddy was tired for he had turned back to his natural self which was a miniature version of him according to other people ''Right then Teddy it's time for bed come on''

Teddy shook his head ''Me want aunt my knee to take me she said she would sing to me.''

Hermione smiled ''Why don't' you let Daddy take you up while you get changed and have him tuck you in and I'll be up in a minute and sing a song for you ok besides were going to see Perdy and Pongo tomorrow''

Teddy nodded and rubbed his eyes he allowed his father to pick him up and said goodnight to everyone

Hermione sighed and sat back ''Well what a day it's been''

Harry chuckled ''Yeah your not kidding I mean I can't believe Tonks would do something like that to poor Teddy''

Sirius shook his head ''I don't' know but I know that she had better leave Remus alone''

Hermione sighed ''Ok guys I don't' want to defend her but well people change after war and well there's nothing we can do about it I mean look at Ron''

Sirius snorted ''No Ron had always been a selfish, jealous self centred prat but Tonks wasn't like that at first well I'd like to think she wasn't because that would mean she had fooled us all''

Hermione tried to defend Ron she didn't' like him nor care for him but she thought she needed to defend him a little but before she could speak Harry had

''Don't you think about defending him Mione, Sirius is right he was always awful to you I'm ashamed that I let it go on for so long the way he would try to put you down when all you did was try to help him and the constant arguments he started with you. So, If I'm not defending him considering he was my first friend before I made friends with you then that has got to be saying something.''

Hermione sighed ''I know ok, I know I just can't help it, it's like I need to believe the war changed him because to know that he said and did all those things to me on purpose well.'' she said trailing off. Sirius placed a hand over her's ''Because it hurts more knowing that he was in full control'

Hermione just nodded she knew Sirius would understand she knew that he had been hurt at first despite what he made out when he realised that Remus had believed him capable of betraying his friends and the fact he had been left by many who knew him to rot away.

However, while she knew he forgave Remus easily seeing as they had all thought he may have been the traitor which is why they hadn't told him of the change in the first place along understanding how Remus could have thought that in the first place since if he was in same position he would have thought himself capable of betrayal as well.

Hermione knew that while he might have got over the mix up with Remus he hadn't forgot nor will he be able to forgive Dumbledore or the others as they hadn't even tried to get him out, Dumbledore was the chief of the wizengamot and could have demanded a trial for him after all he'd helped get Snape off at the time.

Hermione sighed ''I'm fine it's fine lets forget about all this now, I have a promise to keep and then were going to have a nice evening'' she gave Sirius a kiss on his lips before leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs she smiled when she got to Teddy's room and saw Remus tucking him in ''Hey guys.''

Remus smiled ''Hey yourself, well he's all yours.'' he said grinning.

Hermione laughed at Remus ''Good see you downstairs'' before walking towards the bed ''right then what would you like me to sing'' Hermione said softly as she sat on the chair by his bed.

Remus smiled softly and watched them from the doorway.

''you choose'' Teddy said smiling at his aunt and godmother.

Hermione smiled ''Ok but only the one song mind'' when she saw him nod she placed her hand on top his head and run her fingers through his hair ''Okay I got one'' before singing in a soft beautiful voice.

 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Anything your heart desires_  
 _Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dreams_  
 _No request is too extreme_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_  
 _She brings to those who love_  
 _A sweet fullfillment of their secret longing_  
 _Like a boat out of the blue_  
 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _Mamma when you wished upon a star_  
 _Your dreams come true_

Remus smiled softly as he heard her beautiful voice singing to his son he slowly made his way down the stairs and smiled when he saw both Harry and Sirius on the landing by the room he smiled knowing they were listening to her and stayed with them

''She's really got a beautiful voice'' Sirius said in awe

Harry smiled softly ''Yeah she has.'' and they all headed back towards the room to watch and listen.

 _Fate is kind_  
 _She brings to those who love_  
 _The sweet fullfillment of their secret longing_  
 _Like a boat out of the blue_  
 _Fate steps in and see's you through_

 _Baby when you wish upon a star_  
 _Your dreams come true_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Your dreams come true_

''Aunt my knee do you believe that dreams really can come true like in the films'' came Teddy soft sleepy voice after she'd finished the song.

Hermione smiled softly as he looked up at her with droopy eyes she run her hand through his hair ''Yes my sweet one I do, I wished upon lots of stars when I was fighting against the bad guys, I wished and dreamed that it would all be over and that you would be free to be a child to play and enjoy yourself but mostly I dreamed and wished that we would all be safe your Daddy, Mummy, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Harry especially and I like to think that my wishes were heard and come true.''

Hermione smiled at Teddy ''You are never to old to wish upon a star in fact the stars watch over us they can help guide us even when we are lost.''

''Like they do for sailors when they are lost at sea.''

Hermione chuckled ''Exactly the sailors used the stars to find there way to safety when they were lost at sea so you see there not just there to look pretty they are there to guide us when we are lost just as your dreams are there to guide and make you happy.''

She then smirked at him knowing he wouldn't' be able to help himself ''Want to know the secret to making a wish and how I had my wish come true is?''

''Yeah'' Teddy said in awe

Hermione paused then leant over and whispered ''Belief''

''Really that's it''

''Yes because if you truly believe and in your heart that they can come true then eventually they will come true.''

''So dreams really do come true.'' Teddy asked back in a whisper amazed.

Hermione smiled ''Yes they do, now enough questions and stalling I'm not silly I used to try that with my mummy when she would sing and that's what the song means in the film Cinderella right it's late and your tired, I'll see you in the morning.''

Teddy smiled ''Will you sing that one pretty, pretty please I promise I will go sleep after it.''

Hermione chuckled ''Okay but then you really do have to go to sleep ok'' she saw him nod and cleared her throat.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartache_  
 _Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _the dream that you wish will come true_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're feeling small_  
 _Alone in the night you whisper_

 _Thinking no one can hear you at all_  
 _You wake with the morning sunlight_  
 _To find fortune that is smiling on you_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
 _For all you know tomorrow_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

Sirius, Remus and Harry were listening in and enjoying the song they could see little Teddy trying to stay awake but the singing of Hermione was making it hard for him.

 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_  
 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will loose your heartache_  
 _Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _You wake with the morning sunlight_  
 _To find fortune that is smiling on you_  
 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
 _For all you know tomorrow_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_  
 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

Hermione leant over and kissed his forehead ''So you see those songs aren't only just to make the film look good they are there to bring us comfort as they did Cinderella'' when she saw him smile she got up and leant over and kissed him again on his head ''Night, night my sweet one know that no matter what I will always love you and be there for you and your daddy no matter what time or day it is I promise.''

''I love you to aunt my knee'' came Teddy's sleepy soft voice as his eyes slowly shut.

Hermione smiled and got up and headed for the door shutting it but leaving a little gap like he liked before jumping when she came face to face with the three men ''And what happened to getting the film ready'' she said raising her eyebrow up at them causing them to look away sheepishly.

''I was on my way down when I walked into these pair, and well...'' Remus said shuffling from foot to foot

''We heard you singing due to the spell that's on the room and well to be honest love you sounded amazing'' Sirius said finishing for Remus

''And we wanted to listen to some more and well we ended up watching you'' Harry told her sheepishly

Hermione just chuckled at them ''Come on lets go watch the film and let Teddy sleep he's exhausted''

Sirius watched as Remus and Harry walked ahead before he stopped and turned Hermione to him ''You truly are amazing love''

Hermione felt her heart speed up when she saw the raw emotion behind his grey eyes and blushed ''I'm not that good Sirius''

''No love you are, what you said in there...its just wow what I would have given to here something like that when I was little''

Hermione smiled ''Some people think it's stupid to tell a child things like that they say I would be getting there hopes up for nothing but I don't' see it like that. When I was bullied and felt alone I would take comfort in the Disney films where everything seemed to work it's self out and I remember mum used to tell me that the dreams I had were wishes my heart was making and that they would come true if I just believed and well I used that to help me cope when things got too much like during the war and I guess I want Teddy to have that same feeling especially when I see how happy the films make him and well we all know life isn't like a happy fairy tale nor do they always have a happy ending, but he can still believe and take comfort in dreaming and wishing no matter how life turns out.'' Hermione said seriously.

Sirius smiled and kissed her head ''See my point exactly you are amazing Hermione and you will make a wonderful mother to our children someday'' and just like that he captured her lips in a slow but passionate kiss.

Hermione and Sirius remained kissing on the landing until the need for air made them break apart ''I love you''

Sirius was shocked yes he had heard her say it when she confessed her feelings for him earlier but he hadn't heard it since.

''You don't have to say it back I just want you to know that I truly do love you and only you''

Sirius felt his heart swell gods he loved the witch so much it felt like his heart would burst with all the love he had for the witch he couldn't imagine another person in his life he would only want Hermione he could never love another ''I love you so much that it scares me it scares me that I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be some cruel joke or dream and I'm afraid that I wont be enough for you nor be able to show you how much I love you as there are not enough words for me to describe how much I love you''

Hermione shut him up by kissing him ''Sirius you don't' need to show or find ways to show me I can see it in your eyes, in your touch, your kisses and in the things you do for me the support you give me everything you do shows me that you love me and remember what I said dreams do come true if you just believe, and well to be honest you have been in my dreams for a long time and it would seem that they come true, now lets go and watch that film'' she leaned up and kissed him once more softly before taking his hand and heading for the living room.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry the chapter was a little late, I was a little busy yesterday and didnt' have time to get to the laptop to update. So here it is better late then never I suppose :)**

 **Hope you all like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

''About time you got here, honestly you send us down to get the film ready and then make us wait for you'' Harry said tutting

Hermione chuckled ''Shut up you, we were talking''

''With your mouths attached to each other, I don't think you can call that talking Mione'' Harry said laughing

Hermione just shook her head ''Shut it, now then let's watch the film'' Hermione sat on the sofa besides Sirius she smiled when he put his left arm around her allowing her to rest her head on him while he took her right hand with his free hand and rested them on top of him as they snuggled close to watch the film after Harry pressed play.

Yes this was just what they needed it was the perfect way to wind down she smiled when she heard Remus, Harry and Sirius laugh, yes this was perfect Dreams do come true Hermione heard in her head that sounded suspiciously like her mother and smiled yes dreams do come true she found herself saying

''What was that love''

Hermione looked up into his grey eyes and smiled as she shook her head ''Nothing love just remembering something'' she watched him nod and look back at the TV and allowed her own eyes to focus on the film.

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled she was so pleased with how things were going she would be introducing Sirius to her Grandfather, she knew he would have nothing to be worried about and she also knew they would approve and like Sirius.

Ron had only met her grandfather once and he had instantly disliked Ron but allowed her to get on with it as he knew she was stubborn so yes she believed Sirius had nothing to worry about.

Sirius woke up and found that he was relaxed and happy something was going right for him although he was nervous about meeting her Grandfather he wasn't sure despite what Hermione said that her family or Grandfather would approve of him.

He shook his head and once he was dressed he headed for Hermione's room. He knocked and smiled when he was told to enter ''Good morning''

Hermione gave him a huge smile she was just getting her clothes ready so she could get ready for the day she had a shower last night before bed so she didn't' have to have one this morning she smiled when he pulled her into his arms ''Oomph''

Sirius bent forward and pulled her in for a deep kiss when he heard her moan he pulled away he was determined to take her on at least one date before he made her his.

Hermione chuckled ''Good morning indeed, that was unexpected how are you feeling honestly.''

Sirius smiled ''A good unexpected'' he said chuckling to himself ''And honestly I feel great I got you, I'm alive I got Harry and Remus I couldn't be any happier although I'm nervous about meeting your Grandparents never mind your family I just know that they won't approve...''

Hermione placed a finger over his lips ''Stop, they will love you, just be yourself like I said you make me happy far happier than Ron ever could I love you and you love me that's all that matters and if my family didn't approve well I dont care because I love you and they would see that eventually all my family care about is that I'm happy and you make me happy so you have nothing to worry about.''

Sirius couldn't help it and laughed ''Gods I love you kitten.''

''I love you to, now get out so I can get dressed and make my self look beautiful''

''Babe you look beautiful in anything you always make me hard the amount of cold showers I have had has been unreal'' he said shaking his head and then smirked ''Besides I wouldn't' mind helping you get ready.''

''Nice try Mr Black but you are the one who wants to wait and I love you for it but now you will have to live with your decision for the time being'' she then grinned kissed him and brushed her hand against the bulge in his jeans before pushing him out her door and locking it

Sirius was shocked and incredibly aroused ''Damn, I'm regretting my choice now dont worry I'll be seeing you soon, very soon.'' he muttered to himself.

Hermione leaned against the door and chuckled ''I'll look forward to it and I'll have a coffee please''

Sirius tutted ''Cheek you torture me and then expect me to make you a coffee instead of punishing you''

''You can punish me soon enough'' came Hermione's voice from behind the door

Sirius smiled ''Fine I'll make you a coffee''

''Thank you love'' Hermione grabbed her clothes and headed to her toilet to get dressed and brush her teeth she knew one thing she would have to have Sirius soon very soon although she was nervous as she hadn't done it before she was eager to be with him in that way.

Sirius walked away from Hermione's room and headed towards the stairs and the kitchen so he could make Hermione her coffee.

Remus was sitting at the table reading the paper with a tea while little Teddy was eating his toast ''Morning what's up with you nervous about meeting some family''

Sirius moaned ''No not any more I'm frustrated she got me aroused and then locked me out of her room telling me to make a coffee and that I would have to suffer and stick to the decision I made in the first place and now I'm regretting it''

Remus was amused ''So she played you at your own game then'' he said smirking ''And what was it you regret''

Sirius sighed ''I told her I wouldn't' take her on the sofa in the library yesterday and that she deserved better than that so I told her that I wanted to take her on at least one date first'' he finished with a whine.

Remus had just taken some of his tea and choked on it as he laughed ''You Sirius Black told her you wanted to wait''

Sirius sighed ''Yes Hermione's different I love her and I can see her as the future Mrs Black I wanted to be the gentleman but now I'm regretting it, however I've told her that I'll make her mine soon very soon''

Remus was surprised at what he heard he knew Sirius loved Hermione but he didn't' realise he was that serious about it he was glad that Sirius seemed to be ready to settle down ''Interesting looks like padfoots growing up.'' he said pretending to wipe away a fallen tear.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus ''Your not funny Moony''

Remus chuckled ''I think I am, but no mate I'm happy for you it's about time and well I'm sure you wont remain a gentleman for much longer.''

Sirius laughed ''No I'll only last one date I can't go any longer I just want to be with her in every way I can''

Remus smiled ''Well a good start would be to make her coffee you no she needs it in the mornings''

Sirius barked out a laugh ruffled Teddy's hair on his way past and began making himself a Tea and Hermione her coffee ''Where's Harry?''

''Shower'' was all Remus replied,

''Oh anything interesting in the paper?''

''Now the usual Ron pictured with his groupies'' Remus said curling his lip up in disgust

Sirius just grumbled about idiots as he waited for the water to boil. Once he was done he went and joined Remus at the table ruffling Teddy's hair again on the way past he looked up when the door opened and smiled.

Hermione walked into the kitchen she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse she kissed Sirius on his lips and then kissed Remus on his cheek before heading over to take a seat

Teddy looked up ''I want a kiss to''

Hermione chuckled ''Oh my how could I forget my little superman'' she leant over and placed a noisy kiss on his cheek smiled and picked up her coffee ''Where's Harry?''

''Oh he's in the shower'' Remus said smiling ''What time are we to be at Elaine's again?''

''Er I said we'd be there for 12, I sent her a quick patronus last night so she could do lunch''

''Mm I wonder what she'll be cooking.''

Hermione chuckled ''Don't know''

Remus looked at Sirius ''You'll just love her grandmothers cooking, it's even better than Molly's''

Sirius chuckled ''Well she is a professional cook and cooked for thousands of people her food must be to die for'' before he could speak again he heard the voice from the doorway.

''And Teddy loves Elaine's food to don't' you''

Teddy looked up and nodded ''Uh huh I like the pasta the best''

Everyone at the table laughed at Teddy's reply

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled ''Hey Mione''

Hermione smiled up at her best friend and brother in all but blood ''Morning.''

Harry sat down at the table and smiled as he ate some toast ''So what's the plan today?''

Hermione smiled ''Well my nan is going to do some lunch for us we don't have to leave until 11 it takes just under an hour to get there so by the time we arrive you'll be just in time for the football match''

Harry relaxed at that ''Oh that's ok then, any idea what your nan is cooking.''

''Nope not a clue sorry''

''Uncle Arry guess what I had a cool dream'' Teddy said smiling at his Godfather he couldn't' pronounce his H's so intended to drop it sometimes.

Harry smiled ''Oh and what dream would that be''

''I was in huge sweet shop and there were millions of sweets right up to the ceiling lots of pretty colours to''

Hermione sat up straighter as she remembered something ''Hey Teddy your dream might just come true''

''How''

''Well I happen to know of a place that is similar to your dream, perhaps we could pop in the lot of us on our way back''

''Really?'' Asked an excited Teddy

Hermione smiled and nodded ''Yes really''

Remus was surprised ''Where is this shop exactly?''

''Oh it's in the middle of London the shop is called M&M's they do small packs it's chocolate wrapped in a coloured hard shell, they have thousands of colours and types they do nut ones and crispy ones as well, you can walk around and mix them up choose as many as you want.''

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry the chapter was a little late, I was a little busy yesterday and didnt' have time to get to the laptop to update. So here it is better late than never I suppose :)**

 **Hope you all like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for. I want to wish all my readers who celebrate a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**

* * *

Harry perked up ''Oh are they those you had before there small and round with a white m in the middle they were red and yellow''

''Yes but they do many colours now'' Remus, Sirius and Harry all seemed interested in visiting the place now

''Hmm I suppose a trip wouldn't hurt'' he said looking at his son and then back to Hermione ''Are you sure about going today though, I mean you will be driving to your grandparents which is an hour away depending on traffic...''

Hermione smiled ''Remus to be honest I will need the distraction I'm sure my Granddad won't have good news for me today so a trip to the place would be perfect and well seeing Teddy happy will make it all worth while''

Remus just smiled softly at her he knew of the trouble she was going through trying to find her parents ''Ok then if your sure'' ''Perfectly sure besides I haven't been there since it's been re-built''

''Can we sing some songs when were in the car pwease''

Hermione smiled ''I don't see why we can't have one or two songs, what songs would you like'' T

eddy was thinking hard as to what songs he wanted ''Maybe the Disney cd you got me for my birthday''

Hermione laughed when she heard Remus and Harry groan she looked and saw Sirius looking confused and amused ''Teddy likes the Disney films so I bought him the cd with all the songs on the two I sang last night were from Disney films as well''

Sirius shrugged his shoulders ''I don't' mind listening to you sing again'' he said winking at her

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking back at Teddy ''Ok we can take the Disney CD''

''Wait can we sing the witch one as well I like that one its' funny''

''The witch song?'' Asked a confused Remus

Hermione thought about it and then laughed ''Oh you mean the Witch doctor, it's a long song I suppose we could sing it''

''Yes'' Teddy said pumping his little hand in the air causing the others to laugh and they all went back to talking about different things.

A little while later they were all sitting in the living room when Sirius asked something that was on his mind ''Babe, do you know the spell to reverse the charm''

Hermione nodded ''I do, perks of being an Unspeakable''

Sirius nodded in understanding ''That's good''

Harry sat back and flipped the TV on flicked through the channels when he spotted his favourite show ''Oh good Top gears' on''

Remus and Sirius both looked at the TV as well they loved the show causing Hermione to sigh ''What?'' all three men asked her

Hermione shook her head ''Nothing'' she watched as all three nodded their head when she was distracted by Teddy asking her something

''You help me finish the castle aunt my knee''

Hermione smiled and nodded ''Come on then let's see if we can get this castle finished'' Hermione walked over to teddy and with him began making the castle she couldn't' help but smile and laugh she only hoped that she would be able to have a child of her own.

She didn't' keep her hopes up knowing the chances are stacked against her but maybe she should take her own advice and just believe that she will have a child one day whether it be her carrying the child or a surrogate like Sirius pointed out, she looked at a happy playing Teddy and decided that she would take her own advice that she gave to Teddy and there wasn't no point in stressing about it for they weren't even at the baby thinking stage.

Soon enough they had finished the outside of the castle and all was left was the windows ''Ok now we need the windows and then add a couple extra bricks on top, how many would you like''

Two on my side and two on yours'' Teddy said holding up four fingers

Hermione smiled ''Ok then two on my side and two on yours it is.'' She then began making the gaps for where the windows would be.

Half an hour later saw Hermione standing back and casting a sticking charm on the castle to make sure it wouldn't fall apart it was big enough for Teddy to hide in and if she stood behind it, it would reach her shoulders ''Done''

Teddy squealed in delight and ran into his castle he stuck his head out the window ''This is so cool'' he smiled ''I'm the king of the castle, you're the dirty rascal'' he sang whilst laughing

Hermione was pleased with how happy Teddy was she looked up when she saw the three men eyes wide and mouths hanging open ''What''

''Mione, you built him a castle?'' Harry said in shock

''Yes''

''How come I never saw it before?'' Sirius asked shocked as well

''Because it was charmed to stay hidden until we had finished it, Teddy wanted it to be a surprise''

''SUPRISE'' Shouted an excited Teddy ''Do you like it Dad, Aunt My knee helped me''

Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times before his brain allowed him to catch up ''Yes i do like it very much'' he looked over and gave Hermione a smile he knew his son had been wanting to build a castle for quite some time.

Hermione looked and noticed that it was now 9:45 ''Oh look at the time, Teddy why dont' you go and get your CD for the car ready.''

Teddy nodded and exited his castle before running out of the room and up the stairs to get his CD

Hermione smiled slightly and sat down on the sofa she noticed the guys still looking at her ''What'' Hermione asked shifting slightly

Harry shook his head ''I just can't believe it you built him a castle''

Hermione chuckled ''Well it actually come to head when I heard him ask Tonks to make one with him she told him no and that it was silly I walked in and saw him looking at the dragon book I got him and noticed he was looking at the castle''

Hermione shook her head ''That's when I told him that if he wanted a castle he would have one and we would make it a project just between us and that it can be our special thing, he wanted to surprise you and both Sirius and Harry, he was so proud bless him he did a good job I just helped him build the shape he chose the colours and we made it to look like the one from his book and well there it is''

''How long did it take''

''About five weeks we've finally finished it and I've charmed it so it wouldn't break or fall apart until he gets bored with it of course'' she said chuckling

Remus let out a huge sigh as he sat down and held his head in his hands ''Why is she like this? What's Teddy ever done he's just a child!'' Remus snapped before shaking his head ''I can't help but wonder what else she's said to him over the time''

Hermione looked at him softly ''I don't think anything else has happened besides what we now know all I know is she would try to stop him being like a child she would tell him to grow up and that the Disney films and kids films he watched where everything worked out and turned out happy in the end wouldn't' happen in real life, I think that's why I told him so much about dreams and wishes on stars to comfort him like I used it to comfort me when I was lonely or bullied before coming to Hogwarts''

Hermione sighed ''I wanted him to have the same comfort besides he is innocent so that's why I bought him all those films, books and CD's I knew he liked them and he shouldn't be ashamed every child his age and younger love the films he watches''

Sirius pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her head ''Well I think it's worked''

Hermione chuckled ''Well one can only hope''

Remus listened to Hermione and didn't know what to say this time, there weren't enough words for him to tell Hermione how grateful he is to her for loving and keeping his son's spirit up and giving him the chance of a good childhood he knew not many kids had the chance to do the things Teddy has or visit the places he's been to Teddy has had a lot of experience more than any other Muggle-born and he was grateful to her for that. ''Thank you Hermione, I can't thank you enough for doing this with him I mean your extremely busy..''

''I'm never to busy for family, you guys are important to me and well I don't' break my promises not unless its' unavoidable yes I admit at times I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep especially when I was working on some tough projects and would work long hours but every time I looked at him all of it would wash away we wouldn't' spend much time on it on those days but an hour was all he needed to make him happy''

Remus nodded realising that she truly did mean what she said ''Yes but still thank you''

Hermione chuckled ''It's ok but you have no need to thank me seeing my Godson happy is all the thanks I need''

''Got it''

Hermione looked up and winked ''Well done, now then shall we all get a move on''

Remus walked and picked Teddy up and headed for the front door followed by Harry and then both Sirius and Hermione.

Ten minuets later saw them on the road, Sirius was in the passenger side while both Harry and Remus were in the back with Teddy in the middle on his booster seat, she looked around and drove out of the area and headed for the main road.

''Can we play the song now and sing''

Hermione chuckled ''Ok then what song do you want to sing'' she knew he didn't' need to be given a list as he knew them of by heart.

Teddy thought for a moment before smiling ''How about Aladdin you can be Princess Jasmine and I can be Aladdin''

Hermione smiled at him from her rear view mirror she glanced at Sirius ''Love can you push the button with the up arrow until you reach number...4 please''

Sirius looked at the CD player carefully and spotted a black button that had a whit arrow pointing up on it he pressed it once and watched as it turned to number one, he pressed it again and soon got the hang of it he stopped when it said number 4.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry the chapter was a little late, I was a little busy yesterday and didnt' have time as was finishing my Christmas wrapping.**

 **This will be the last update until the 03/01/2016 as I am going away for the New Year and of course its Christmas for everyone in the Uk tomorrow.**

 **So Happy Christmas Eve to everyone who celebrates and I wish you all a great New Year, stay safe and have fun.**


End file.
